Dueling Fate, Part One, Demon Arc
by KazutoKadzuki
Summary: The continent of Yggdrasil has been at war for the last one hundred years. The four kingdoms battle against the demon king of Hell and his demons. As the war raged on the kingdoms grew weaker over time. Their defeat was imminent and their hope was faded. Then, one day on a cold night of the one hundred and first year of war... (full prologue in story) *WARNING: HIGH CRINGE LEVEL*
1. Chapter 1 - Old Memories

Disclaimer: The entirety of this was developed and hand written by Kazuto Kadzuki. This is just an edited version for readers online as the hand written story will likely never be published. Some characters may be recognizable to you due to inspiration from them and/or using a modified version of them to avoid copyright. Also, several scenes within this story may have been inspired by scenes found in games and/or shows. I hope you enjoy and I sincerly apologize if you take offence from any references you may find within this story.

Dueling Fate

Part One - Demon Arc

Prologue

The continent of Yggdrasil has ben at war for the last onehundred years. The four kingdoms battle against the demon king of Hell and his demons. As the war raged on the kindoms grew weaker over time. Their defeat was immenent and their hope was faded. Then, one day on a cold night of the one hundred and first year of war, a little baby boy was born. In time, he would grow up to be revered as a hero. He would grow up to bring the king of Hell to his knees. He was the embodiment of hope for all of humanity.

Chapter One - Old Memories

"Hey dad, is it alright if I head out for a little while?" A young boy of the age of ten asked his father.

"Just be back before supper and don't do anything stupid." The father replied, giving a thumbs up.

It was close to nightfall and the air was chilly. The moon shined brightly in the distance giving off a somewhat majestic appearance over the trees that surrounded the small town known as "Luminous Moon". It was quite a fitting name.

"It's a little chilly. I better put on a scarf." The boy said, reaching for a grey colored scarf resting on a nearby chair.

With that, he left his home and dashed off into the woods. The young boy was meeting with a good friend of his. They had met one day while exploring as little children. Knowing they lived in different places, they promised to meet every seven days. Some days they could talk and play for hours and some days just a few minutes. The place they both decided to use as a meet up location was a clearing in the woods that had a small pond with a large stone in the middle. It was somewhat deep within the woods.

By now the little boy had reached the meeting location. Seeing that his friend wasn't there, he decided to sit on a nearby stone and wait. After a few minutes the boy's vision was cut off by two hands covering his eye's.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice asked him.

"Shinoa?" The boy replied with a smile, turning to see his friend.

It was a girl just a year younger than. She had light purple hair, warm hazel eyes, and a happy expression. She was just absolutly cute and adorable to him.

"That's right Halflight!" Shinoa exclaimed, giving Halflight a warm hug.

The two children now known as Halflight and Shinoa played and talked until the sky grew dark and the stars began to appear. Soon, they had to bid eachother farewell and head home.

"Before you leave, I have a present for you!" Shinoa tolf Halflight.

"Huh?! Really?!" Halflight questioned with a face curiosity.

"Mhm! Just close your eyes!" Shinoa said, promting Halflight to shut his eyes.

After Halflight had shut his eye's, he wondered what he gift would be, but also feeling a slight guilt for not having a gift for Shinoa. After a second or two, Halflight felt a cold, metllic strand wrap around his neck along with a metallic object placed in his right hand.

"You can open your eyes." Shinoa said.

Halflight did so and immediatly looked down to see a silver necklace around his next with a depiction of a crescent moon on the end. In his right hand he held a dagger, blade still sheathed in it's scabbard.

"Huh?! How did you get this?" Halflight questioned Shinoa as he carefully drew the dagger from it's scabbard. The blade read "Halflight".

"That's a secret!" Shinoa replied with a smile. "Just know that I want you to stay safe and come back to me ya hear?"

"Loud and clear!" Halflight replied, trying to mimic an army commander's voice. Earning a giggle from Shinoa.

"Get home safe!" Shinoa said, giving Halflight a final hug.

"You too!" He replied, hugging her back. "Next time, I'll bring you some presents!"

With that, they bid eachother farewell and left for home.

As Halflight was three-quarters of the way home, a smoke began to rise in he distance, it's direction from Luminous Moon. The smoke was thick and the shade of black.

"Don't tell me thats a demon siege!" Halflight thought as he began sprinting.

Halflight drew his new dagger from his belt, unready for what laid ahead. Pain stung his legs with every step he took. Before he knew it, he had made it back to town... or atleast whats left of it. Many buildings were on fire and people were running about trying to avoid being slaughtered by the unholy creatures known as "demons".

"Dad..." Halflight though.

Halflight began to run in the direction of his house, attempting to keep out of the sights of demons. When he had made it back to his home, he had found the door kicked in along with agonizing screams of pain eminating from within. As Halflight slowly entered he found his father being cleaved open by a sword wieling demon. The scene was horrific. It was absolutly...


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Friend

Sooo uh, fair warning, this chapter along with the next two *I think* are a bit *very* rushed because I had just started writing writing the story for the first time. Basically, the first few chapters are gonna be trash in my opinion. Anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy my trash story.

Chapter Two - Old Friend

Halflight's PoV

I woke up, eyes wide with the fear of death, sweat running down my head.

"That damned nightmare again..." I said to myself.

It's been five years since that horrendous night. Since the day I lost my only parent. Since the day I had first drawn blood. Since the day I last saw Shinoa... Damn, I miss her... I hope she's okay...

"Dear god..." I began a prayer, clutching the necklace Shinoa gave me which I never took off. "...protect Shinoa for me, she's all Iv'e got left in this world...

I sat up from my "nap" and winced from my aching back.

"Son of a..."

Life sure as hell wasn't easy since that bloody night. Having to live always in fear of being killed... Nonetheless, I pushed that fear aside. My will hasn't been broken just yet. The tought of seeing Shinoa again had kept a fire burning within the deepest reaches of my soul. In the five years that had passed since then, Iv'e changed a hell of a lot. My age now fifteen and my height of five foot five. A sword on my belt with my swordsmanship being that of a master. Cutting down demons was no difficult task.

Within these five years, I gave myself two goals. Two goals of which I will stop at nothing to achieve. One, finding where the bloody hell Shinoa is, and two, killing Lucifer, the king of Hell. If wasn't for Lucifer, that bastard, the world, Yggdrasil would be at peace and I wouldn't have to being going through this complete and utter bullshit. Some day, I will kill him... but more importantly, finding Shinoa was a higher goal, wish, hope, everything. I kind of wonder what she's like now... whatever, I better get my ass moving now. Lest the demon's find me.

After strapping on my midnight black armored battle-coat and pulling on my sword belt, I was ready to leave my "campsite" which was a small, hidden clearing within thick woods. Soon after my trek began, I pulled out an old map of the general landscape with a few small towns here and there. Most of which had already been destroyed by demons.

"Seems the closest possibly surviving town is Northeast." I said to myself. "Better pick up some speed."

The morning sun stung my eyes along with the cold air chilling me.

"Winter is coming..."

After what felt like an hour long walk, I finally came across the wreakage of what was supposedly the town I was heading to. Many of the buildings had been destroyed and burned down to nothing but blackened wood. The faint ash on the ground indicated this had already happend weeks ago.

I walked up to a solid, still standing house and simply gave the door a good kick, effectively throwing it off it's hinges. There was nothing in the house except for a trinket or two here and there.

"Just great. Either I try another town or I hunt down my lunvh with my incredibly bad stealth.."

At this point I didn't really care anymore, so I took a random path Northward and followed it. The path was wide and heavily eroded from assumingly, mass use. People from the town back had probably tried to escape down this path...

Two hours of walking had past before anything of interest was seen. Infront of me stood a large fountain with a statue of a knight on horseback with his sword drawn towards the sky. The stone was old and cracked in several places. All the water had also dried up long ago.

After about another half hour of walking, I spotted figures off in the distance. Four to be exact. I couldn't see them clearly, but they looked to be some sort of knights. As we neared eachother, one the more heavily armored ones called out to me.

"Greetings traveler!" He greeted me. "May I ask who you are?

"Halflight Gherman." I replied, a few feet between us. "What about you?"

"Jon Friede and erm-" He paused as he looked at me with hard eyes. A slight bit of anger had shown on his face. "Might I ask where you got that necklace?"

"A friend of mine had given it to me." I answered, confused from his sudden change of mood.

"Liar!" Jon shouted with fury. "You are under arrest for stealing from the royal family. Men, sieze him!"

"The hell?! I never stole anything! This must be some mistake." I retaliated, completly shocked by what I was hearing.

"Enough! We'll see what the king of Winterfall has to say about this."

I can't seriously believe what in the hell I was hearing right now. This is goddamn ridiculous. I never stole anything. Damn... there's no way out of this situation is there? I'm not going to kill them... I can't... theyr'e not demons...

In a split second they rushed at me as I drew my sword. The closest of the four definitly was a trainee, because it took little effort to dodge the pathetic swing of his mace. I sent my left fist into his face, knocking him back a few feet. The three knights still remaining attempted to surround me. In an attempt to leg sweep them, I had forgotten that they wore armor due to the fact that I was panicked, becuase I was fighting fellow humans rather than demons, ending with me bruising my leg against one of them and the other two pinning me down.

I sighed in defeat as I did nothing to resist them, for they had already disarmed me. My sword, dagger, and necklace all confiscated. Damn... I need to figure out how to get my stuff and escape...

For the next hour or so, the four of the knights walked me back to their kingdom "WinterFall" with me standing between all of them. They hadn't binded me or anything, probably thinking _"He's just a kid. What could he possibly do to us?"_

Soon, I could see massive stone walls with archers patrolling the top. The ground slightly rumbled as the gate to the kingdom was raised. The moment we stepped through, I was blindfolded. Probably so if I attempted to escape, I wouldn't know the way out.

After a few more minutes of walking, the men took off my blind fold which revealed the regal innards of a castle's interior. I continued to follow them in complete silence, wondeing what could possibly be my punishment for a crime that I never commited... Damn... Now I really miss Shinoa. I hope she's safe.

Shinoa's Pov

Here I was, wandering the great castle halls of master architecture, bored out of my mind. Living in the castle like this, safe from harm, wasn't exactly something I had liked. One day, I think, the demons could eventually breach the kingdom walls. Being locked up here wouldn't exactly do me any good, so that's why I used to sneak out when I was a child to get a glimpse of the real world. Near the kingdom, it wasn't very bad, but I knew deep down that if had had treked past the now destroyed town of Luminous Moon, I would have come face to face with demons. Just like Halflight did...

Eventually, while I was lost in thought, I ended up wandering near the back entrance of the throne room. Hearing father and what I would guess to be some of his scouts speaking, I stepped closer to the throne rooms entrance. It wasn't very audible, so I went ahead and peeped a bit around the corner to see what was happening.

There was a boy down on his knees. His face wasn't visible due to the fact that his midnight black battle-coat's collar had risen up a bit past his cheeks. What I could see though was his black hair, pants... nearly everything he wore was black. A thief or assassin maybe?

"So you mean to tell me that this boy, this young child, had stolen the midnight moon necklace beqeathed to my daughter?" Father asked the scout before him.

Huh? That's the necklace I gave Halflight all those years ago. Did he steal it from him? He looks like the type to do it. Or maybe he loot it off of Halflight's body after that night... I never knew what had happend to Halflight since the fall of Luminous Moon.

"Yes sir, indeed I do believe he was the one who had stolen it." The scout replied with a grin.

"You are aware that this necklace has been missing for five years, no? This boy wouldv'e been awfully young at the time to be able to masterfully raid a castle, filled to the brim with guards...

Intrigued by what I was hearing, slowly, I stepped into the throne room, hoping I wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

"What is this boy's name? If he has been willing to tell." Father asked, his face one of curiosity.

"He claimed it to be Halflight Gherman, sir."

"Halflight?!" I accidentally blurted out, shocked beyond belief. Never once had I thought I would be able to hear that name spoken again.

The boy said to be Halflight looked up apon hearing me speak as everyone else did so as well. The black hair, his dark blue eyes... there was no mistaking it. I really was looking at the same Halflight I met all those years long ago, deep in the woods as a small child. Halflight... my childhood best friend.

Halflight's PoV

Time stood still for a moment as I looked up. The room had gone completly silient as I stood up, staring at the girl infront of me. The moment I saw her, I knew exactly who she was. Her all too familiar light purple hair and warm hazel eyes gave it away. It was my one and only child hood best friend, Shinoa. I could feel tears begin welling up in my eyes.

"Shi-" I began, before abruptly being cut off from Shinoa slamming into me with a tight, passionate hug.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again..." She said, looking up to me with tears of happiness. "I missed you."

I hugged her back, smiled for the first time in five long damn years and said, "I missed you too Shinoa, but I'm here now. Five years ago you told me to stay safe and come back to you. It seems fate had allowed that."

Shinoa looked up to me, smiling, and was about to say something before she was cut off.

"Ahem." The king cleared his throat. "Do you mind explaing this, Shinoa?"

"Oh, right! " She said, letting go of me and facing the king.

Wait a minute... is he Shinoa's dad?!

"Could we do that in private father?"

He's her dad?! She's a princess?!

"Scouts, dissmissed. Give Halflight his things nad the necklace to my daughter." The king ordered.

The scouts did as they were told as I recieved my sword and dagger back as Shinoa was given the necklace.

"Now then, let us discuss."


	3. Chapter 3 - Catching Up

Back at it again with the high levels of cringe.

Chapter Three - Catching Up

"I would like to know how you know Halflight and how he came into possession of your necklace." The King asked Shinoa.

"I'll start with the necklace." Shinoa said, before turning to me. "It's because of this."

With that, Shinoa wrapped the silver chain around my neck, causing me to give off a light blush.

"I had given it to him. As for how I know him... it's kind of a complicated story..." Shinoa started.

"That's fine. I can promise you whatever it is, I won't get angry." The king said, leaning back in his chair.

"Back when I was little, I would sneak out to explore the Southern woods. One day, I met Halflight while exploring. He was really nice and we became friends. We promised to meet every seven days, but the week after I gave him the necklace, his town, Luminous Moon, was destroyed by demons. After that, I never left the castle again. It's been five years since we last saw eachother." Shinoa explained.

"Hm, I see then. Well, off you two go. I'm sure you've both got plenty to catch up on." The King said to us with a smile. "By the way, I'm not angry, because I snuck out the castle too when I was little. Hehe..."

"You really need to tell me more about your childhood father!" Shinoa giggled. "Well then Halflight, come with me!"

I could feel my face burn red once again as Shinoa took my hand and practically dragged me out the throne room and into the halls of the castle. There was something different in the atmosphere around me. What is this new feeling I get around Shinoa? Maybe, it's just that we haven't seen eachother in such a long time. It has indeed been five years. Yeah, maybe that's it. Shinoa has changed just as much as I have. Her hair was grown a little longer than usual and a red ribbon kept it up in a braid. Her height... hehehe...

"I remember when you used to be taller than me." I said, remembering the times Shinoa teased me for being shorter.

"Hmph!" She puffed her cheeks.

She also wore a grey battle-coat, a black skirt, stockings and doll shoes. Lots of dark colors like me, besides her red hair ribbon. I guess thats one of my traits that rubbed off on her when we were little. Damn... She's still cute as all hell...

About a minute passed before we finally stopped at a door that goes to I don't know where.

"Want to try and guess what room this is?" Shinoa asked, turning around and smiling.

Upon further inspection, I noticed a fine detailing on the edges of the door along with a small "s" engraved on the door knob.

"I'm guessing, your room?" I replied.

"Correct! Well then, come on in." She said, opening the door and stepping in first.

Her room was of a fairly simple design compared to that of a sterotypical bedroom of royalty. A bed with white sheets laid to the very left of the room with a dark oak desk placed just to it's right. Above the desk was a window that viewed what I would guess to be the castle gardens. To the right of her room was a closet, a cabinet, and a chest.

I found myself sitting in the desk's chair, facing Shinoa who was sitting upon her bed, facing me.

"So, where have you been the past five years?" Shinoa asked, curiosity covering her face.

"You already know about Luminous Moon, so I'll start a week after that. Ever since the fall of Luminous Moon, I found myself skipping around from town to town. Eventually, one day I had gotten lost within the woods and a blacksmith named Isidro took me in. I was eleven at the time. For three years, I lived in peace with Isidro teaching me the way of the sword. He was a good man. Like a father to me... but just like all the towns, the demons had found us. As they came after us, Isidro entrusted me with his ultimate sword, and told me to run. He stayed back and fought them. Just like my father, he was killed. After that day, I vowed... to become the strongest swordsman... I never once went a day without self training. I kept fighting... so hard... because I... I don't want anyone else to die for me... Iv'e already lost two of the three things I cared about most in my life... I can't let it happen again..."

"Aleast, you still have the final thing. Whatever it may be, you should keep it close and cherish it." Shinoa said in an attempt to comfort me. I guess she saw the pain in my eyes... hell, I'm crying for once...

"I remember my father by donning his battle-coat, Isidro by wielding his sword Iron Rend, and finally..." I got up, forgetting about the past, and hugged Shinoa. "...I'll always cherish the final thing... because it's you who I cherish the most."

Shinoa's PoV

I hugged Halflight with a death-grip upon hearing those last few words. The last five years... it's been so easy for me here in the castle, but for Halflight... it's been hell...

"I don't want to lose you..." He whispered, slightly sobbing.

"It's alright Halflight." I replied. "I'm with you now. There's nothing to worry about."

Halflight... he's so... broken. He's lived in true fear, a fear of losing me, for so long. He's had to fight and push through such a pain for five years... just to see me again... No, Iv'e got to stop thinking and start acting. I need to do something to make Halflight feel better... yeah... Iv'e got the perfect plan.

After Halflight had recovered from his small break down, I brought him to the castle gardens. It was the perfect place for what I was going to have us do. If there was anything to comfort Halflight, it would be to bring back some of his old happy memories to cover up any bad ones. This plan was one that I was sure wouldn't fail.

"Woah! This garden is huge! Why did you bring me here anyway?" He asked, walking infront of me to look at some blue orchids.

Perfect! He can't see me if he's infront of me.

"I brought you here to play a good old game of hide and seek. Your it first."

Halflight's PoV

"What?!"

I turned around and saw that Shinoas had already vanished.

"Youv'e gotta be kidding..."

She knows damn well that my tracking and stealth skills are equal to that of a clumsy bear... I could never find her, but she could always manage to find me in ten minutes flat. I'm so screwed...

Thirty minutes into that game and Iv'e yet to even find a trace of Shinoa. Out of exaustion, I sat down on a bench by a fountain in the middle of the garden. The sweet smell of flowers permeating the air. Hehe... this is just like old times...

"Giving up already?" A familiar voice asked as two arms wrapped around my neck.

"Looks like I have Shinoa. Just like old times." I replied, earning a giggle from her.

Shinoa sat to my left and leaned her head on my shoulder. I could feel my face heat up again, along with that wierd feeling surging through me. I dont know why, but this feeling I get when Shinoa is so close to me... it's wierd, but at the sam time... I like it... What could it be?

We stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying the chilled air and beauty of the garden, before we decided to go get some type of lunch, for it was around the afternoon time. I was also hungry as hell due to the fact that I hadn't eaten breakfast.

Soon, I found myself in the castle kitchen with Shinoa as we both munched on cookies. Rather unhealthy and definitly not a lunch worthy thing I know, but what can you expect from us?

"So how are the cookies?" Shinoa asked, taking a bite out of her own cookie.

"Theyr'e really good. Just the right sweetness." I replied with a smile. "It reminds me of the old days."

Shinoa's Pov

"That's good!" I said to Halflight.

It really was just like the old days. Halflight, me, and a box of cookies. Those days by the pond were always full of cheer and happiness.

I smiled, thinking back to our childhood together. As the day went on, Halflight and I spent the rest of it in my room talking about what's happend during the five years that had passed. Most of my stories were either politic related, or about me and my school life along with my training in the use of an estoc. Halflight, on the other hand, had plenty of crazy or violent stories to tell. Ranging from Isidro somehow getting stuck in a tree or Halflight taking on as many as twenty demons. While we shared stories, jokes, and whatever other things we could think of, a thought occured to me.

"Hey Halflight, you don't have a place to live right now do you?" I asked, my face full of concern.

"Actually... I don't. Iv'e been out camping for the most part." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Nightfall was indeed soon, and I sure as hell wasn't letting Halflight camp outside again.

"The room next to mine is empty if you want to take it. Although, it may need to be cleaned out out. It's been used for storage since before I was born..." I said, hoping he would stay.

"I would, but... would it be alright with you dad? I'm practically a stranger to him. Not to mention the fact that most of the castle guards have been giving me the evil eye so far." He replied.

"I don''t know. I guess I probably should go ask dad. Hopefully, he'll say it's alright.

Halflight's PoV

As Shinoa left to ask her dad if I could stay in the castle, I couldn't help but to look at some of the books on Shinoa's desk.

"Introduction to Estocs, Demonology Vol. III, Diary, Advanced Fencing... Wait a minute..."

I put the books back down, pretending that I never saw Shinoa's diary. Just as I finished putting them back down, Shinoa returned with possibly one the cutest smiles Iv'e ever seen.

"Great news! Dad said it's okay for you to stay here in the castle. Let's go clear out your new room." Shinoa happily said, grabbing my arm and practically dragging me out.

When I finally regained my composure, I found myself staning infront of the door to my new room in the castle.

"This almost feels to good to be true." I said, thinking about everything that's happend today. "Just this morning, I was living out in the woods and now here I am with you. Shinoa Eldritch, Princess of Winterfall. Heh, I guess I could be your knight."

"I thought I told you not to call me princess!" Shinoa puffed her cheeks as I opened the door.

The moment I opened the door a glint of light struck me in the eyes, causing me to immediatly step to the side. A clang of metal rang through the hall as a golden sword fell to the ground. It's blade, guard, and pommel shined a majestic golden hue. It's handle looked to be pure silver.

I grinned, picking it up and leaning it against a wall. The blade was engraved with ancient runes that I couldn't decipher.

"Uh, Halflight?" Shinoa called me, looking into the room.

"Yeah? What is it?" I replied, leaning over to view the room."Oh..."

The room was an absolute cluttered mess. Various items ranging from smithing tools to old armor was scattered everywhere.

"Want to just clean this up tomorrow?" Shinoa asked.

"Sure, but then where do I sleep tonight?" I replied, feeling the need to sleep tug at my soul.

"With me of course!" She said.

I felt my face heat up up again along with the wierd feeling returning again. What is this damn feeling? Does Shinoa feel it too? It's so uncomfortable, yet at the same time, it feels so comforting... damn...

Later, as nightfall made way, it came to the time where most would go to bed, but I laid awake, waiting for Shinoa to go to bed. She was off off taking a bath if I was correct. My weapons, coat, and boots laid in the corner of Shinoa's room along with two new goodies I had gotten from the old storage. One being the golden sword, the other being a pair of black iron pauldrons that fit perfectly with my battle-coat.

I was so lost in thought, thinking about the day, that I didn't notice Shinoa slipping into bed next to me.

"Ready to sleep?" She whispered into my ear, snapping me back into reality.

"Yeah." I replied as Shinoa hugged me. "Goodnight."

That feeling began slipping back into me once again.

"Goodnight Halflight." She whispered.

Ahhh... I now recognize that feeling... I haven't felt it in ages...


	4. Chapter 4 - Rayven's Peak

Note: This chapter and the next few I know for a fact are rushed and I'm too lazy to really "fix" anything. You'll just have to put up with how horrible it is._Chapter Four - Rayven's Peak

Shinoa's PoV

I woke up with the warm light of the morning sun shining through the window. The air was cool and the castle was quiet. Upon turning over, I smiled at the sight infront of me. Halflight, sleeping peacefully with not a worry in the world. His warmth felt nice. Us cuddling last night felt nice. Everything felt nice. Slowly, I rolled out of bed, leaving Halflight to rest. He's definitly earned it.

Eventually, I found myself in thr castle kitchen eating breakfast. It was quiet and peaceful... atleast until my father burst into the room with a happier than usual smile.

"I bring great news! The kingdom of Rayven's Peak is hosting a party for you younglings while the Kings and Queens discuss political matters. I believe this is a chance for you and the other children to, how do you say, mingle? He explained. "It shall be held in three days!"

What. The. Hell. As much as talking to the other kids sounded nice, they weren't exactly friend worthy material. I especially don't want to be stuck at this party with... him...

"Do I have to go?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to.

"Indeed you must. It's too dangerous for you to stay here alone without me or your mother overseering the kingdom. There will be a higher chance of a demon raid." Father explained.

I'm not liking this at all. Not one bit... but maybe...

"Could Halflight come with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Thank God. Being at this party should be a bit more bearable now. Maybe that idiot will stop asking me to marry him if Halflight is with me...

Halflight's Pov

I yawned, walking down the castle hallway towards the kitchen. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered how Shinoa and I cuddled last night. That feeling I felt was once lost and now regained. I just wonder if Shinoa feels it too...

"Good Morning!" I heard someone call out.

I looked up to see the king walk past me, giving me a smile.

"Good morning..." I repied sleepily.

Well he seems happy this morning...

As I turned and entered the kitchen, I noticed Shinoa leaning over a counter top with a somewhat stressed and annoyed look on her face. I took this opprotunity to sneak upp behind her while she wasn't looking.

"Good Morning." I whispered into her ear as I hugged her from behind.

"Oh! Good morning!" Shinoa replied, turning to hug me.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "You seem stressed."

"It's nothing. Father is just making me go to a royal party while he and the other head royals discuss political matters." Shinoa replied. "It's just that the other royal children will be there, and while most of them I'm fine with, there's this one guy who won't stop bothering me. By the way, your coming with me."

"How does that guy annoy you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Serpico and he's been trying to ask me out the past two years now." She replied.

"Well, if you stick with me, I could probably keep him off your back for a while. When's the party anyway?"

"Three days from now."

"Well, then we better enjoy these three days before having to confront Serpico." I said, smiling.

Iv'e got a bad feeling about this Serpico guy...

"Then you better eat some breakfast before we do anything." Shinoa said, sliding over a plate of food. "I made it myself!"

Throughout breakfast, Shinoa and I discussed how our day would go and what we would do. We ended up cleaning out my room for about half of the day, taking a nap for a few hours, and then just telling eachother stories of our lives or of stories we've read.

The next day, Shinoa decided we should have a "training session". It ended up with us just horsing around the castle courtyard and me falling into a fountain. The only thing we actually took seriously was our duel. Holy hell, she wasn't joking around when she said sh was a master stoc user. I still won, but just barely. That marked our second day.

The third day went by similarly to our second day. Except, instead of us horsing around the castle courtyard, it was the gardens instead. During the afternoon though, King Eldritch and Shinoa gave me a full tour of the kindom as well as telling me the layouts of the other ones.

Then came the day Shinoa dreaded. Today was the day we packed up and headed to the Kingdom of Rayven's Peak to attend the royal party.

"Ugh... I really don't want to have to go..." Shinoa complained wearily, falling back onto her bed.

It was early morning and we were getting ready to leave for Rayven's Peak.

"It's alright Shinoa. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get it over with." I said, strapping Iron Rend to my belt.

"Fine~ Just remember to stick with me. I don't want Aldritch getting any ideas."

"Understood, Princess Shinoa." I replied, trying to mimic a royal guard.

"Knock it off Halflight." Shinoa puffed her cheeks. "You know I hate being called princess."

I chuckled a bit and continued getting ready.

Soon, it was time for us to leave. While almost everyone rode on horseback, I decided to walk along with a few others. Walking was what I was used to so it's what I was going to stick with. While we walked I whisper sang a song to myself.

"Out of the skies, and from over the waters they come to bring slaughter to all mankind. Soldiers of fortune, administer torture they rip our your heart and leave you to die. Plunder and pillage, and rape of the villages, towns, and the cities burnt to the ground. Banish the nation, till their occupation means nothing is left of the old world order. Knights will rise and conquer, Corozin demons downtrodden, with the battle won. Can this be a new beginning? Bring an end to all the killing? Corozin indecision, rifle with deep derision, so the war will, cause confusion as the, knight will rise and conquer, corozin demons downtrodden, with the battle won. Can this be a new beginning? Bring an end to all the killing? Century of war has ended, can the battle scars be mended?"

It was nearly mid-day when we decided to have a rest break. There were nearly fifty of us, so I believe this was well deserved.

I rested below a tree as many of the guards made and ate small snacks. Shinoa was off with her mother doing I don't know what. The breeze was cool and all was peaceful. I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched by someone or something. Demons weren't exactly as smart as a humans were, but they weren't completly dumb enough to attack a party of this size, so I know were safe for now...

"Ah, I see you found the Blade of Eden." I looked up to see King Eldritch with a grin on his face.

"Blade of Eden?" I questioned.

"That sword." He replied, pointing to the silver and gold sword from the old storage, strapped to my back. "that's the Blade of Eden. I assume you found it in that old storage room, no?"

"Yes sir, Shinoa and I found it while clearing it our for my room." I replied. "Tell me, what's so special about?"

"Well, it was said in old text that it used to be a Holy Magic weapon forged by God and given to a demonslayer of legend. It was said to be able to annihilate entire armies and cut through the fabric of time itself. Well, whatever powered it's supposed magical properties has been long since destroyed, but the blade itself is still as sharp as the day it was made. Though, a normal sword would have deteriorated after sitting in storage for around a hundred years." King Eldritch explained. "Anyway, you may want to start getting ready to leave. We'll be moving again in a few minutes."

So I could be wielding a weapon built by God himself... awesome...

It was dusk by the time we made it to Rayven's Peak. In a split second, Shinoa was at my side, probably hopin we wouldn't run into Aldritch. Soon, we were ushered into the castle. As the Kings and Queens went to, supposedly, some type of conference room on a higher level upstairs, the royal children went to a ball room downstairs at the ground floor.

The moment Shinoa and I entered, many of the nobility and royal children greeted Shinoa and either grinned, scowled, or normally greeted me as well. As far as I could tell, half of the people here hate me already and the other half were just "okay" with me. Then, there was him...

"Ahh~ well if it isn't the lovely Princess Shinoa!" A rather somewhat cocky and annoying voice called out. I turned to see some brown haired guy in a fancy suit who I assumed was Serpico.

"Have you reconsidered becoming my bride? I assume so, no?" He asked, eyeing Shinoa.

"Yeah, no. That's never gonna happen Serpico." Shinoa replied. "Just leave me alone!"

"But I insist you rethink your decision. Rather than being paired up with some low life you should-"

"Enough! She said to leave her alone so piss off." I interrupted Serpico.

"Eh, and who might you be, peasant?"

I want to beat his skull in already... Now I know how Shinoa feels...

"I am Halflight Gherman, the Black Swordsman and Shinoa's best friend." I replied, hoping the nickname Isidro gave me, Black Swordsman, would intimidate him a bit.

"Black Swordsman? Pfft, don't make me laugh. Youv'e never even been properly trained have you? Since you think your so special compared to me, why don't we have Shinoa here decide who's better." He said with a cocky grin, facing Shinoa. "Between the two of us, who would you rather marry? Nevermind, you need not answer. I already know you'll say it's me rather than this peasa-"

"Would you shut up you asshole?! I'd rather marry Halflight rather than you or anyone else in this room! Shinoa shouted at Serpico as she grabbed my hand. "Let's go Halflght."

I blushed a slight bit hearing Shinoa's words. Still, does that mean she actually feels that way towards me?

As we walked away I couldn't help but to look back and give Serpico the middle finger to which he mouthed the word "jackass" to me.

"Hey Shinoa?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She replied with her usual smile.

"Did you really mean it back there when you said you'd rather marr-" Before I could finish, a thick smoke was thrown up into the air.

"What the fuck?! Is this a prank or an attack?!"

My fighting instincts kicked back in at this moment. I gripped Shinoa's hand a little tighter as I drew Iron Rend from it's sheath. I could barely see anything though. All I could hear was people screaming and the shouting of... oh no...

Shinoa's PoV

I drew my estoc Heart Knight when I heard Halflight draw one of his swords. The smashing of glass rang out along with the screams of people and the shouts of deep voices.

What the hell is going on?

"Shinoa, stay close to me! We're being attacked!" Halflight shouted.

"By who?!" I frantically asked.

"Demons!"

Halflight's PoV

Even though the smoke had barely cleared, I was able to make out the outlines of various frantically moving figures. I couldn't tell who was human and who was demon. This is bad... really bad...

Soon, the smoke had finally started thinning and at a rather quick pace. Then, I could see them. The demons. Their souless white eyes. It always scared me how demons look just like humans... minus the eyes.

"Forget about the nobility! Just grab one of the royals and retreat!" One of the demons shouted.

What I feared most in this situation became reality. As soon as those words were said, I recieved a kick to the back, sending me to the floor as I lost grip of Shinoa's hand. The memories of the past slowly came back to huant me, but instead of feeling fear or sadness, I...

"Halfligh-" Shinoa called out.

...felt...

"I got one! Let's move!" A demon yelled.

...rage!

I stood up, search for which of the bastards had were escapping through the windows. I didn't see Shinoa anywhere. There was only one thing left I could do.

As a demon was just about to run past me, I kicked the side of his knee, hard. The cracking of bones sounded out along with his screeches of pain. The smoke had finally cleared and there we were. Many of us had our weapons pointed at the demon on the floor. He was the only one left behind.

"Where are they taking Shinoa?!" I screamed with the fury of a thousand men, pinning down the demon.

"Piss off. I won't talk!" He replied, spitting in my face.

His response triggered something within. Something dark and... terrifying... Everything I did, all of my actions and words. It wasn't truley me.

I drew my dagger and rammed in into the demon's arm, tearing it open, down to his fingers. His screamed of pain... it was engrained into my mind...

"Alright! Stop! Please! Theyr'e taking her to our camp just East of here. Don't kill me! Please!" He screamed, pain and fear in his voice.

"Don't worry." I replied, raising my dagger. "I'll make it quick."

He screamed for a second before being silenced when my dagger found his throat.

The looks everyone gave me... the fear in th air... that anger and hatred I felt... I'll never forget it...

Ever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Beastial Blackswordsman

Note: Ayyy everyone that somehow finds this in the pile of unread stories, just wanted to say hi.

Chapter Five - Beastial Black Swordsman

Deus PoV

Halflight ran. He ran as fast as his limits would allow. No, even past his own limits. His rage and hatred consumed him more and more with every step taken. The only thing that mattered to him right now, was saving Shinoa. She was the last thing he had left in this world afterall. He cared about her more than he did himself. He loved her.

Right now, Halflight was heading to what most would call doom. Once he had made it to the demon camp he sought to slaughter, he realized something. Halflight grinned and said,

"It'll take me until dawn before I can split open all of your heads."

With the Blade of Eden in his right hand, and Iron Rend in his left hand, he went... berserk!

Any cut, stab, or arrow he took... he had felt no pain. During his fit of rage he began to sing a little song that,unknowingly, was his fate.

"Robbed of a mother's love at birth, left to drown in blood. He was to die beneath her corpse."

His gaze was comparable to the heat of a thousand suns, and struck fear into any demon that happend to look him in the eye.

"Left to rot in a cesspit of despair. Born to die as a waste of air."

Soon, the demons had began to fear him. For he slaughtered everything around him.

"Raised as a child one shorn of fate, in a fit of rage, he knows a violent destiny will await."

All the remaining demons ran in fear for their lives.

"Only life by sword shall reign, and he never to death be slain."

Finally, it was over. Upon seeing Shinoa, every ounce of rage was dispelled from Halflight's body.

Halflight's PoV

There was a small area of dried blood on Shinoa's head, indicating she had been knocked unconcious. Pain surged through me as I lifted her up, bridal style. I didn't exactly care about pain at the moment. The only thing I cared about right now is getting Shinoa back to the saftey of the castle.

My vision... it's so blurry. Should I stop to rest? No, I can't. Not now.

Dawn was breaking. The sun's light slowly began bursting between the leaves of the forest. Illuminating the once dark path I walked upon.

"I can make it..." I said, seeing the walls of Rayven's Peak.

As I grew closer to the kingdom, the pain within my body grew worse along with my vision further darkening. It felt like I had been struck hundreds of times by a boulder.

"Just a little further... step foward..."

Finally, I collapsed. Everthing went dark. Questions began to shroud my mind.

Did I make it back to the kingdom? Is Shinoa going to be okay? Am... am I dead? No...

Shinoa's PoV

I could hear voices. They were deep and far away, barely audible. Like hearing something under water. Slowly, they grew closer. Just close enough for me to hear.

"-he Archpriest! We need his healing magic!" A man shouted.

"He's already on his way! Try to stop the bleeding as I pull out the arro-" The voices slipped away for a few minutes.

Soon, they returned, still cutting in and out though.

"-upon the angels of Heaven to heal this mortal body! To relinquish it of all evil afflictions! To-"

"The spell didn't do anything!"

"His body... for some reason, it's rejecting the healing magic. There is nothing I can do. Im sorr-"

"So it seems, all we can do is wait to see if he lives or dies."

My eyes snapped open to the words "... wait to see if he lives or dies."

I sat up, quickly realizing where I was. It was the castle med-bay.

"Ah, your awake Princess Shinoa!" A guard called to me from the doorway out. "Are you alright? Your mother and father are worried about you."

"I'm fine." I replied. "What about Halflight? The boy I was with, where is he?"

The guard gave me a sort of grim look and turned his head to the left, looking behind me. The moemnt I got up and turned around, I froze for a few seconds. The scene laid out infront of me... it scared me to death.

There was Halflight, covered in bandages and lying in a bed. Blood stains were visible on the floor around him. The doctor and nurse tending to him both looked at me with sorrow.

"We pulled seven arrows from him. He's got several cut and stab wounds..." The doctor began.

"He... he might not make it..." The nurse finished.

I felt tears begining to roll down my cheeks and I heard those last words. What in the hell did Halflight do for this to happen? I-I don't want to want him to die. We've just been reunited after five long years. Why... why did this have to happen? I still have so many things I want ot tell and do with him.. I even have a secret I've wanted to tell him. A secret I've had since we were kids. Please... don't you die Halflight! Stay with me!

General Tsorig's PoV

"That boy, Halflight. His actions were quite brave and heroic, don't you think?" I asked one of my fellow men.

We were traveling to the demon camp remains to see if we could salvage anything that had been stolen from us.

"Honestly, it was as brave as it was idiotic." He replied.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Didn't you see the state he was in when he came back? He mustv'e barely been able to..." He stopped mid-sentence, wide eyed.

"What?" I questioned, turning away from him. "Shit... "

The sight before me... there's so many of them... corpses of demons were scattered everywhere. There must be atleast a hundred of them... what the hell...

I picked up a smashed dagger. It's green guard made it recognizable.

"This was the dagger my niece gave to Halflight years ago..." I said. "It seems he really did do all of this. Just... how?"

Shinoa's PoV

The moon was slowly rising in the distant sky. I spent the entire day at Halflight's side, and I'm going to stay by him until he gets better. I just... know he will...

Eventually, I found myself lying next to Halflight. Being by him... it felt so comforting. His body was really tense, but whenever I held his hand, Halflight relaxed. It's like knows I'm here next to him.

"Goodnight Halflight." I whispered, crossing my fingers between his as I held his hand. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6 - Familiar

Okay, you can tell this chapter was rushed.

Chapter Six - Familiar

Halflight's PoV

Darkness. It was all I could see in every direction I looked. An empty void. What felt like days passed by. Could I be dead?

"Wake up Halflight..." A familiar, but saddened voice called.

Huh?

"Please... wake up..."

Is that... that's Shinoa's voice...

"...wake up..."

The darkness that surrounded me began to slowly fade away, replaced by a pure white light. My feeling and strength returning to me. I'm not dead... I was very close though...

I could feel a familiar warmth by me. It was Shinoa's warmth. She held my left hand. Slowly, using the little strength I had, I crossed my fingers between her's as I opened my eyes.

"Halflight?" I could see tears in Shinoa's eyes.

"Hey." I said, smiling. "I'm not dead."

"Halflight!" Shinoa shouted, happily hugging me.

I sat up and hugged Shinoa back. It felt nice.

"I was worried about you... I thought..."

"It's alright Shinoa. I'm back now." I said, attempting to comfort Shinoa.

"Halflight... I need to tell you something. Something I've kept from you since we were kids... since the day we met." She looked up to me. Our faces just two inches apart. "Ever since we were kids, ever since I met you. I... I loved you..."

I never thought I would hear those three words. My face burned red and I could feel my heart soften.

"Shinoa, remember five years ago, I said I would bring you a present the next time we met?" I asked, smiling.

She nodded.

"I nearly forgot, but I'll give it to you now."

"Wha-?!"

I kissed her. This may have either been the best choise I've made or the biggest mistake I've made.

Shinoa's PoV

"What-?!" before I could finish, Halflight... kissed me...

I was about to pull away, but... I didn't. It felt nice. So it seems... Halflight feels the same way towards me. He... loves me.

This was his gift to me. I'm so happy right now that I don't have words to describe this feeling. Halflight himself is the greatest thing to ever have happend to me.

Halflight's PoV

A few hours went by and the moon began to rise. Apparently, I had been out in a coma for an entire week. We were moved back to Winterfall on the third day, and so here we were.

I sat down on the chair infont of my desk, examining my swords as Shinoa was reading some type of book.

"Watcha reading about?" I asked, checking for dents on Iron Rend's blade. Eden was still as sharp as ever.

Not a single dent or scratch. Still living up to you skills Isidro. I wonder how many weapons this thing has smashed through... Shit... I don't remember a thing from that night...

"I'm reading on how to summon magical familiars. Even if your royalty, belive it or not, you still have to go to school." Shinoa replied, flipping a page in her book. "Thankfully, this is actually the final assignment needed for me to pass school."

"I'm sure you can do it Shinoa. I've got faith in you." I said, encouraging Shinoa.

"Thanks for the encouragement. It's just that summoning a familiar is just as difficult as trying to cut through armor with a butter knife."

A thought occured to me as she said that.

"Speaking of armor, any idea where my battle-coat is?" I asked, realizing my coat was no where to be seen.

"Oh, right! Your coat was torn up after you came after me, so I had it sent to the royal smith to have it fixed. It should be ready if you want to go get it." Shinoa smiled. "A few modifications may have been made."

I cracked a smile as I got up and left. When I was walking back, the satisfying jingle of chainmail rang throughout the halls. It was nearly impossible for any arrow to penetrate my coat with chainmail woven into it. The black iron pauldrons had also been permanetly attatched. My boots had new guards on them too. Best of all, I got my dagger back.

Apparently, I smashed it during my fit of rage, so it had to be reforged, but nontheless it's stronger now. I'll never forget how Shinoa saved my life that day she gave me this. How I killed that demon...

When I finally reached my room, I found Shinoa dead asleep, sitting up on my bed. I feel like that book must've been really boring. Damn...

I quietly took off my battle-coat, placing it over a chair, along with my boots next to it. Slowly, I leaned Shinoa over until she was laying flat on the bed. As well as pulling the covers over her and moving her book over to my desk.

After I finished, I sat down and skimmed through the boook on summoning. A note fell out between the pages. It read, "Learn by the next full moon." causing me to look out the window.

Damn, that's tomorrow. Ah jeez...

I skipped to the near end of the chapter, where Shinoa's bookmark was. Once I had read a few pages, I knew Shinoa could summon a familiar. In fact, I have a feeling I know what her familiar would be...

"Goodnight Shinoa." I whispered, slipping into bed next to her. It didn't feel as awkward as it was last time. Probably because we've confessed out love. I don't know.

The moment before I fell asleep, a thought crossed my mind. How did my wounds heal in a single week? That wasn't normal for the average human. whatever, must've been been a blessing from God or something.

Shinoa's PoV

I woke up, smiling to see Halflight next to me. His face just a few inches from mine, causing me to slightly blush a bit. I poked his cheek, causing him to stir for a second before waking up.

"Good morning." I whispered.

"Morning." Halflight replied, smiling.

Minutes passed as we moved from Halflight's bedroom to the castle kitchen yet again. Two steaming hot plates of flap jacks laid on the table. I guess dad had a servant make them or something... Oh wait, that makes sense since I have to... take the test...

"Hey Halflight?"

"Yeah?"

"Your coming with me to school right?"

"Was already planning to say I was your new guar or something. Heh."

I relaxed to Halflight's answer. As long as he was with me, I knew I could summon a familiar. I don't know, something about him just gave me a good feeling. I've failed this test so many time's before, but today, today will be different. I'll pass. I can do this!

An hour or so later, I was in the school courtyard with the other students, awaiting my turn to attempt to summon a familiar. Halflight held my hand which was quite comforting.

"Shinoa Eldritch!" The archmage called out.

"Just think of me when you summon your familiar." Halflight quickly whispered before lightly kissing my cheek. "Trust me."

I stood at the edge or a large pentagram covered in runes. Taking a deep breath, I began my own incantation. Coming up with it on the spot as everyone else does.

"I summon thee, o' my dear hero. Blessed be my hero, you are my help and my shield." I began thinking of Halflight. My confidence growing as I thought of his own. "With steel will and God speed, I call upon thee to aid me!"

At first nothing happened. The circle remained empty. I took a look back, but Halflight had vanished. Just when I started to doubt myself, I heard him...

"Black Swordsman, Halflight Gherman..."

I turned back around and there he was. Halflight, standing in the middle of the circle, performing a knight's ettique gesture.

"...is at you service!"

I couldn't help, but to just hug Halflight with all the strength I had. I was so happy. A few people gave us stange looks, but I didn't care. I loved him so much.

"I told you that you could do it." Halflight said, hugging me back.

"How though? I thought you could only summon animals as a familiar." I questioned.

"Think back to our duel. What do my moves remind you of?"

"I guess... a wolf hunting prey?"

"Precisely."


	7. Chapter 7 - Sentinel of Winterfall

Note: Sorry for the long wait, everyone that actualy reads this trash. Had some stuff on my schedule that I had to do. May have gotten distracted a bit by skyrim... Anyway~ without futher adieu, enjoy.

Chapter Seven - Sentinel of Winnterfall

Halflight's PoV

Three days had passed since Shinoa graduated school. The skies were clear and the temperature was just right. It was a quiet, peaceful evening. Atleast it was until I was called up by King Eldritch himself for a meeting of some sort. When the time of it came, Shinoa was taking a nap so I left her be as I left.

"Sleep well." I whispered, kissing her forehead.

When I entered the conference room, I was sat next to General Tsorig, the man who retrieved my dagger from the carnage of the demon camp. We met yesterday, had a long conversation about battle plans and when winter would arrive.

"I presume everyone is here, so let us begin." King Eldritch announced. "General Tsorig will first tell of his plans."

"Why is that kid here?" I heard someone mutter.

"Three weeks from today, I plan to launch an attack on Fort Amol. One of the demon's major Fortresses. The attack will be massive and our most recent Sentinel has fallen in the line of battle." Tsorig explained. "Halflight, I would like to request you to be our new Sentinel."

"Wha-" I tried to speak, but was abruptly cut off.

"Ridiculous! You would have a child to be the protector of the kingdom?! Are you mad?!" A woman of nobility outbursted.

"Silence! He may be a child, but he's worth an entire platoon of paladins, maybe even more. I've seen what he can do personally. He slaughtered over a hundred demons on his own to save Princess Shinoa. No Sentinel in history had ever even come close to taking on fifty let alone a hundred demons, before falling themselves."

"That's not possible! I say your lying! A child couldn't possibl-"

"Enough!" I thundered. "So long as it ensures the saftey of the kingdom, I accept. I will become Sentinel. I don't care what the bloody hell any of you may think of me, but know this, never judge someone just by how they look. More than half of you have little to no experience in a real battle. Unless you've spent the last five years of your life fighting every single damnable day and narrowly evading death, you don't have the right to assume what I am capable of!"

I stormed out of the room without another word. Sentinel, a rank only given to the strongest knight in a kingdom. The highest rank in which a knight could achieve. A rank that signified the guardian of the prince or princess and the leader of the vanguard in battle.

I could hear them arguing in the conference room as I walked back down the hall. Soon, their voices faded away and my own steps were all I could hear. Damn... what have I gotten myself in to? Whatever, as long as Shinoa is alive and happy, then I'm happy.

Shinoa's PoV

It was noon when I had awoken. A cool breeze flew in through my window. As I got up to leave, the moment I opened the door I was met face to face with Halflight.

"Uh, h-hi!" I stuttered for a second, stepping back a bit.

"Well good morning Miss Sleepyhead."

"Hmph, seriously Halflight?" I puffed my cheeks.

"Bad joke?" He smiled. "I was just about to wake you up for dinner anyway. Apparently, your dad decided to invite some of the other royalty, which means..."

"Serpico is here?! Halflight, please tell me this is just a joke!" I exclaimed, now fully awake.

"Is he from Kingdom Isdrimir?" Halflight asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"He's here."

Shit... I seriously can't stand having to deal with that idiot. He better not try anything...

"Don't worry about him Shinoa. As long as I'm with you he can't do anything. Infact, I might just have a duel with him."

"Halflight, you know he's a prince right? He has more power over you. You can't do anything to him."

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. I'm the new Sentinel. He'll have to challenge me before gaining your hand in marriage."

To that, I cracked a smile.


	8. Chapter 8 - Wolf and Serpent

How art thou my good fellow readers and authors? Doing well I hope. Onward to cringe land!

Chapter Eight - Wolf and Serpent

Halflight's PoV

I sat next to Shinoa in the dining hall. Her mother and father sat just to her right as I was to her left. Apparently, King Eldritch was hosting this party in honor of the fall of the old Sentinel along with the victory of claiming Fort Hraggstad, one of the demon's main bases of operation.

I started thinking for a bit. If my memory is intact, the demon's have eight secondary bases, four main bases, and then Kingdom Corozin. Corozin was massive as all hell. It was a little larger than all of the four great Kingdoms combined. The demon king, Lucifer, lives within the heart of Corozin, making any direct attack on him nearly impossible. Just beyond Corozin was a massive valley covered in ash, due to the constant eruptions of Mount Nosferatu. It was called the Valley of Swords, because buried under the ash are thousands of weapons from past battles. It wouldn't be difficult to find a weapon by just kicking the ash around. Ah, damn. What am I going to end up in, being Sentinel? I'm going to have to start raiding demon forts soon...

"Halflight?" Shinoa tapped on my shoulder, snapping me back to reality. "Are you alright? You've just been staring at your food."

"Sorry, was just a bit deep in thought." I replied. Shinoa gave me a slightly worried look before returning to eating.

Soon we finished eating and the children were released into the courtyard. Obviously, like always, I followed along behind Shinoa. Though, I couldn't help but to feel on edge out here. The incident back at Rayven's Peak was still slightly lingering in my mind.

"Hello~ Princess Shinoa."

Damn... this guy again...

"What do you want Serpico?" Shinoa asked as we both turned to face him. "I thought Halflight made it clear to leave me alone."

"Tch, like that peasant could keep me from you. Back at Rayven's Peak I went and fetched the guards the moment after the smoke had went up. That coward you call friend ran off to God knows where when I returned to the ball room. If I hadn't gotten the guards you could've died, so technically I saved your li-"

"Enough Serpico!" Shinoa cut him off. "Halflight isn't my friend anymore. He-"

"Well if he's no longer your friend then why do yo-"

"He's my darling now you idiot!"

"Preposterous! How could you possibly fall for that filthy, low life, coward of a peasant?!" Serpico shouted.

A few guards overheard Serpico and gave him the evil eye. I could feel the amount of respect he would lose after that spreads among the guards. Afterall, I am the Sentinel... I need to not let this Sentinel thing go to my head.

"Your not the one that saved me that day!" Shinoa Shouted back at him. "Halflight did! He never ran off. He came after me and nearly died getting me back safe!"

"How would you know that?! You were knocked out. That was probably a lie he to-"

"Shut the fuck up." I interrupted Serpico, my anger visible. "Instead of running your mouth and wasting you breath when Shinoa clearly doesn't like you, why don't the two of us settle this dispute like real knights?"

"Oh, and what do you suppose we do then? Play a game of chess?" Serpico asked sarcastically, mocking me. "You don't have the right to challenge me. With no higher status than a common mercenary, you never will."

I've had one hell of a stressful and annoying day. From the bickering during the conference to Serpico pissing Shinoa and me off, he's brought out my rage. I would oh, so love to whip his ass to oblivion.

"Actually, I do have the power to challenge you authority. As of today, I have become the Sentinel of Winterfall. If you want Shinoa's hand in marriage, you have to gain my permission or defeat me in a duel. Neither of which you will achieve." I said, a bit of darkness in my last words.

"Fine, I accept! We'll have a duel. Once I beat you, Shinoa will finally see who's more worthy between the two of us." He replied, drawing his rapier. The blade was made of crystallite. A deadly sharp thrusting weapon, but with one wrong move, it could be easily broken. What an overly cocky dumbass.

In minutes, a crowd consisting of guards, royal children, and servants surrounded us. People within the crowd began murmering as I drew the Blade of Eden.

"Isn't he the new Sentinel?"

"That's the Black Swordsman, right?"

"I heard he slew over a hundred demons in a single night..."

"You'll regret this!" Serpico screeched, thrusting his rapier at me.

I simply leaned my head to the side resulting in him missing his attack. I leg sweeped him, knocking him over. He got up and began thrusting wildy. It was like a snake trying to attack it's prey. A few time's when he was off I did things to piss him off to try and get his attacks to be even more inaccurate.

"Legs apart." I said, striking the side of his knee with the flat of my sword.

"Grah! You piece of shit!" He shouted, thrustings his rapier at my face with an intent to kill.

I decided to end it with that as I grasped the end of his rapier with my left hand, a mere inch before my right eye.

"How foolhardy. Mistake of a beginner." Serpico said, amused.

"Fool? Not as much as you think." I replied.

"Idiot, if I pull back my rapier your hand would be- huh?!"

He did indeed try to pull back to cut my hand. The blade didn't budge from my grip though, nor did it cut my hand. One of the few tricks Isidro had taught me during my time with him. He was a smith, and so he made rapiers.

"Your the only fool here Serpico. You see I have my strength, and my reflexes. All you have is your sad excuse of the title 'Prince'. Your not fit to rule, nor even fit to be a jesture. Don't ever come near Shinoa again. Got that?" I told him, swinging Eden into the side of his rapier, effectively smashing it to smithereens.

"You lose Serpico. Now get out of my sight." I said, sheathing Eden and turning away.

The moon had begun to rise and I stepped towards Shinoa. Everyone was in total shock and awe.

"Looks like he hopefully won't be bothering you again." I said, taking Shinoa's hand.

"Thanks for that Halflight, but is your hand alright?" She asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little stressed and tired."

"Then lets go to bed, cuddle, and sleep, my darling."

"Is that my new nickname?" I asked with a grin.

"Heh, you guessed it." She replied, smiling.

"Alright then, let's do that."


	9. Chapter 9 - A Stroll Through Town

Hiiiiii guys. Howsit going? I'm currently blasting the song "Forces" on repeat while typing this. This is how most of my writing goes (T3T)

Chapter Nine - A stroll through town

Two weeks had passed since, hopefully, the final incident with Serpico. A single week remained before I was off as Vanguard leader for the attack raid on Fort Amol. During the two weeks that passed, Shinoa and I have become much closer in terms of our relationship . King Eldritch and Queen Shiinon found out about us and instead of freaking out like in a stereotypical story book, they laughed and said they pretty much figured we'd end up together from the start. That was quite embarassing. General Tsorig is pretty much a fatherly type figure to me, kind of like Isidro. He gave me dating advice... I might use some of it today, though I think I can manage on my own.

"Oh Halflight~ ready to head to town?" Shinoa called me through my room door.

"Just a sec!" I called back.

I rolled up some sketches of an armor set I drew for the royal smith to forge for the battle of Fort Amol. If I go berserk like how I did in the woods, I can't allow my body to be damaged to the extent of last time. Even with my overly fast healing rate.

"Alright, I'm ready." I called out, opening my room door. Shinoa stood right outside.

"Let's go then!" She smiled, taking my hand.

Damn, she's cute.

Just before we left the castle to head to town, I handed the armor sketches to a messenger who would give them to Arianrohd, the royal smith. She's a damn good smith, could probably rival Isidro... that is if and when she's able to replicate Iron Rend. The sword was made to literiy rend other weapons useless by smashing through them.

Anyway, today Shinoa and I were heading to town for fun. Though I've got a slight gut feeling that something will go wrong eventually. That's my type of luck. At the same time though, I wonder if people are gonna think we're out on a date... eh, I bet no one will notice... probably.

The moment we stepped through the gates that seperated that castle and the town, any hope of not being noticed was crushed as the murmering began.

"Who's the guy? Why's he with the princess?"

"I heard that kid is the new Sentinel."

"He looks shady wearing that coat."

"Oh shit, it's the Black Swordsman."

Just ignore them Halflight, just ignore them... whatever.

Soon, I found myself sitting in a parlor, having tea with Shinoa. We were talking some dual attacks that we came up with over the past two weeks. Surprisingly, we were both really good with dual attacks.

"Man, I really wanted that teddy bear..." I heard a saddened voice behind me say.

I looked back to see a little girl walk away from one of the various game booths set up around the parlor.

Shit, my heart...

"Hey Shinoa, I'll be right back. It'll be quick." I said getting up.

"Be quick or I'll drink all the tea~." she joked.

I walked towards the booth the girl had walked from, and noticed that it was dart throwing booth. I gave a cocky grin as the vendor asked,

"You here to waste money too? One silver coin, one dart."

I looked over to see the little girl sit down by what I would assume to be her parents. Her mother gave her a pat on the head and a sympethetic smile. Without a word, I pulled out a shiny silver coin and tossed it to the vendor, who in turn tossed me a dart. In a split second, the dart left my hand and struck the board behind the vendor with a crack. The dart had actually gone through the board... oops... but anyway, bullseye.

"Damn, nice shot!" The vendor congratulated me. "What prize you want?"

"The teddy bear."

"Eh? Seriously? Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

"Just give it to me."

With the new teddy bear in hand, I approached the little girl's table. Her parents gave me a smile when they saw me.

"Hey." I said, poking the girl's shoulder. "I think this belongs to you."

When she turned around, one of the most happy expressions I've ever seen covered her face.

"Thank you so much Mister!" She exclaimed as I handed her the teddy bear."You the best."

"Thanks for getting our daughter that teddy bear." The father said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Halflight. Halflight Gherman." I replied, walking away.

Shinoa smiled at me as I sat back down at our table.

"And that right there is another reason why I love you." She said.

"Heh, I've got a will of steel not a heart of steel. Things like that, I just can't help it." I replied, a bit pink in the face.

Shinoa's PoV

I love Halflight. He's always so kind and selfless. Underneath the tough guy look is just a loving softie.

"Halflight, close you eyes."

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it."

He shut his eyes and I did something I never thought I had in me. Slowly, I held his head by his cheeks and then, I kissed him. Out in public... oh this is embarrassing. Well, this marks our second full kiss. I love you Halflight. I always will.

Halflight's PoV

A few hours had passed as Shinoa and I went around town playing at game booths and eating all the junkfood we could handle. It was quite fun. Every time laughed or smiled I couldn't help, but to just feel happy.

Sadly, the day eventually ended as the sun started to set. We walked back to the castle, holding hands.

"Please, somebody help me..." A tired, raspy voice called from an alley way.

I had a feeling something would happen today...

I looked to Shinoa for appoval to investigate to which she nodded. Slowly, we entered the alley to which we found an old man leaning against a wall for support, struggling to stand.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked, putting his around my should, supporting him.

"I'm fine, thank you lad." He replied. "It's just, these three hooligans came and stole my cane. They've been terrorizing these parts for weeks, and the guars can't catch them."

"Do you know which way they went?" I asked, a seriousness in my voice. I wasn't just gonna let the disrespect of an elder slide.

"I'm not sure, I belive they reside up in the Northern districts of the town though."

"We'll get you cane back, but first, let's get you home." I told him.

Slowly, Shinoa and I managed to get the old man back to his home. He told us is name was Mikael, and that he appreciates what we're doing. Shinoa was just as pissed if not more than I was about these three assholes. Seriously, who the fuck steals an old guy's cane?

We searched for nearly an hour, before finding the three idiots harrasing a kid. Thankfully, they were our age, so a good scare should get to stop.

"Just give us your money you little runt!" One of them demanded.

"Three against one? How cowardly..." Shinoa said, visibly pissed, mocking them.

"Huh? What did you just say?" Another one of them asked angrily. "Scram, this aint your buisness."

"Cut the attitude or it's gonna be my business." Shinoa said, darkly.

"What was that? You wanna get socked slutface?"

That's it, they've crossed the line there. The cracking of his nose along with his screams of pain echoed through the streets and my fist met his face and Shinoa's knee met his... well... the place where the sun doesn't shine.

As he dropped down, I kneed him in the face, sending him flying to the feet of the other two. With the faces they made, I think they might've pissed themselves.

"Get out of my sight. I don't want to hear about you three ever again." Shinoa said in a seriously scary ass voice, sending them off at the speed of lightning.

"Thanks for that." The kid the three were harrasing said. "I better get home now. My mum is probably worried sick."

With that he took off in the opposite direction.

In the end, the old man got his cane back, and Shinoa and I were tired as all hell. Today has been one long and fun, yet aggrevating day.

Atleast, we pulled off two good deeds along with one of dual attacks. I also found out how scary Shinoa can be when she's pissed.

"Goodnight Halflight..." Shinoa sleepily said, hugging me.

"Goodnight Shinoa." I replied, pulling my blanket over us. "I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10 - Calm Before The Storm

Uploads have been getting quite spaced out, sorry for that. I've just been held up by some stuff for school and my personal life. Recently, I started training with my katana again after like, a year, and I also started getting really into Skyrim again. Anyway, I'm ranting, that's not what your here for, so now without futher adieu, enjoy.

Chapter Ten - Calm Before The Storm

It was the day before the battle for Fort Amol. The same nightmare kept plaguing my dreams and haunted me the past few nights, which helped increase my already high stress levels. Some freaky voice kept telling me to, "Let go. Let go of everything."

I need to check over several battle plans, retrieve my new armor set, sharpen IronRend, write a battle song for the army... there's just so many things I have to do today. If it wasn't for Shinoa being with me, I would've gone insane by now.

"You finish the battle song yet?" General Tsorig asked, barging into my room.

I tossed him a roll of paper, before I continued to scribble on a layout of the rearguard formation. I'm gonna be at this for a while. Shinoa's already gone off to retrive my "Berserker Armor" from Arianrohd, so I'm gonna have to be lonely for a while...

General Tsorig's PoV

"Now, let's see what Halflight's masterpiece is..." I said to myself, unrolling the paper he had given me.

"My brother come join me. In battle we are stronger. When Corozin will falter, sacrifice to the alter."

One hundred years of war pass. Now we take what is rightfully ours."

"My brother come join me. In battle we are stronger. When Corozin will falter, sacrifice to the alter."

"Oh my brother, with your courage we can conquer. In your sword I put my trust which you will honor. I will be the higher ground should you concede it, and my body be your shield if you should need it!"

Heh... Halflight is willing to risk everything to save everything. A knight in shining armor would never understand this, because a knight in shining armor in one who has never had their metal truly tested like Halflight.

Shinoa's PoV

"Hey, what's up Shinoa?" Arianrohd said as I stepped into her forge.

"Hey Arianrohd." I replied. "I'm just here to pick up Halflight's armor. He's got a lot to do today, so I figured I'd help him out."

"Alright then, follow me. Fair warning, Halflight's armor can be kind of... intimidating."

Arianrohd walked me to a nearly six foot tall armor stand with a white sheet draped over it.

"Oh dear..." I said as Arianrohd pulled the sheet off the stand. "It seems Halflight really correlates to the wolf..."

The pitch black armor towered over me. It's helm shaped like the head of a wolf baring it's fangs, and it's guantlets with claws for fingers. It also had a cape made from what even looked like black wolf pelt. The armor let off an ominous feeling of destruction. Hell, it was actually freaking me out a bit...

"You got the dark feeling too?" Arianrohd asked.

"Yeah."

Halflight's PoV

I leaned back in my chair, checking for any errors in the Vanguard's battle plans and formation. Everything seemed to be in order. Damn, being Sentinel was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be.

"Hey Halflight." General Tsorig said, barging into my room once again. "You done with those battle plans? The troops are ready for training."

"Yeah, just finished them." I replied, getting up to hand over the plans.

"I see you got your new armor." Tsorig gestured to the Berserker Armor standing in the far corner of my room.

"Yeah, Shinoa said it took Arianrohd and her around half an hour to drag it up here."

"Damn, how much does it weigh?"

"I'd say... around a good two hundred? I think..."

"Seriously? How are you even gonna walk in that?"

"Don't worry about that Tsorig. There's several supports and springs within it. That's how it's standing up on it's own without an armor stand. I designed it specifically for me to freely move without it's weight imposing me. I also hit twice as hard due to it's mechanical arms."

"Uh, badass much? Whatever, I guess I'll take my leave now. Oh, and you can go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I'll finish up everything else for you."

"It's alright Tsorig I can do it-"

"No. Your taking the rest of the day off. I can see the look in your eyes. Get some rest."

"But-"

"No buts. Get some rest. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Fine."

Shinoa's PoV

I was quietly reading a book when someone knocked at my door. I got up, wondering who it could be, since Halflight had a full schedule today.

To my surprise, it was indeed Halflight at the door.

"Hey." He greeted me. "Tsorig told me to take the rest of the day off, so here I am."

I happily hugged him, earning me aa kiss on the cheek to which I slightly blushed to.

"Let's just take a nap Halflight." I suggested.

"Alright then." He replied.

I could visibly see how tired Halflight was. Infact, the moment he rolled onto my bed he was already dead asleep. Please don't push yourself so hard...

Halflight's Dream PoV

An abyssal darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. Soon, out in the darkness, a figure emerged.

"Let go..." it said, growing closer. "Let go of everything..."

Then, I could see it. The figure, the beast of darkness, it was a massive wolf, easily the size of a house. Only, it had slit red eyes. It's gaze tore through me like a rain of a thousand arrows.

"Destroy them... Kill them all... the one's who took everything..."

That's not true... Shinoa is still here...

"Kill them... every last one of them..."

Why?

"Show them no mercy..." The wolf let out a bloodcurdling howl of rage.

Halflight's PoV

I woke up, sweat dripping from my head.

"Halflight, are you okay?" Shinoa asked in a worried tone. "You were rolling around a lot and wimpering in pain, so I woke you up."

"I... I'm fine..." I replied.

"Are you sure your alright? I really worry about you sometimes ya know?"

"Yeah... just a nightmare. I was just... scared..."

At those words, Shinoa warmly hugged me. Her warmpth reminded me that I had nothing to fear. A nightmare isn't something I should be scared of. I've faced worse.

"Promise me your really okay." Shinoa said, looking up.

"I promise. I really am okay." I said, recieving a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Broken Promise

Suuup. How you guys doin? I'm currently finishing the first book in real life. Hopefully I can start on the second book soon while I type up these chapters. Gonna chill with the video games for now. I keep getting side tracked by them. Oh, and I might start another book series. MIGHT. I may not. I don't know. I'll think about it.

Chapter Eleven - A Broken Promise

"I hope your ready Halflight." Tsorig said, stepping up onto the balcony overseering the army. I stood next to him, valor in my heart.

We were one hundred thousand strong. Fort Amol was estimated to only have nearly eightyfive thousand demons. The odds seemed to be in our favor. However, no one knows the future. No one knows their fate...

"Attention everyone!" Tsorig announced. "Today is the day we take Fort Amol. Today, we reclaim what is rightfully ours. Today, humanity takes another step foward in defeating Luciifer. God make us fast and give us strength. For Yggdrasil!"

The army cheered on in promise victory. A fire burned in their brave souls. They were all ready to give up everything to end Lucifer's reign. They were true Knights.

An hour later, we began our march. Shinoa gave me a saddened goodbye. I could tell she was scared. Scared that I'd get hurt again. Now that I think about it, this was the first time I've left her side since our reunion. I won't lie. I'm scared too. Not for myself, but for Shinoa. I know damn well she can hold her own, but there's just so many "what if" situations going around my head. Damn...

General Tsorig's PoV

We're here. Three hours of marching passed and now here we stood before Fort Amol. The soldiers got into formation and awaited my command.

"Ready Halflight?" I asked, giving a knock on his helmet.

"Always." He replied, death in his voice.

I filled my lungs with air, mustered all of my rage, drew my sword and shouted,

"Charge!"

Shinoa's PoV

It's been nearly five hours since Halflight left. The fear of losing him swarmed me. Halflight, you promised me... please come back safe...

King Eldritche's PoV

Halflight, I know you'll bring victory to WinterFall. Your abilities are unmatched and you've got the soul of a hero. Today, you're the reason why we can take this step foward. God speed...

Halflight's PoV

Blood... it was everywhere. I was covered in it head to toe. So much of it, I couldn't even tell if some of it was my own...

"Push them back!" An officer shouted with a far away voice.

Every second I'm out here, I'm swinging a sword, killing demons. There were so many of them. I lost count of how many I've slain atleast an hour ago. No matter, don't count, just kill. Though, I'm sure it's in the hundreds...

"Let go..." a dark voice called.

No... not again... not now...

"Let go of everything..."

Get out of my mind. I can't deal with you right now. I'm busy...

"Kill them..."

I...I...

"Every last one of them!"

My mind went blank as my vision grew hazy. My body was moving on automatic. It felt like I was losing control over my own body. What is this?

What am I doing out here, throwing away my life like this? Is it to save Yggdrasil? Or to just protect Shinoa out of my selfishness?

Why did they kill my family? Who was my mother? Why... why is Lucifer doing all of this?

No, this is no time to ponder questions. This is the time to strike and kill. I have to focus on wielding my swords. I have to kill them. All of them.

General Tsorig's PoV

We were winning. The demons were successfully pushed back into the fort. Soon we'll overwhelm them, resulting in our victory.

I looked over towards Halflight to see his display of skills. What I saw... it wasn't the calm and collected Halflight I knew. His normally timed and well placed attacks were replaced with a berserker's savage swings, slaughtering all in his path. It was as if he was a wolf hunting in the dark of night. With every second that passed, his attacks only got more aggressive.

Was he losing it? No, that isn't him. He must know we've techincally won and he's just unwinding or something. Cmon Halflight, just stay san and don't go overboard like you did in the forest...

Halflight's PoV

What's going on? Why is it so difficult to move my body? I can't feel anything. I don't feel pain. No, rather, I don't care about pain. What is this violent urge, boiling up within me?

Darkness was beginning to shroud my vision. I... I've lost conciousness, but I can still feel my body moving. I can't see anything, but I feel my eyes are open. What's happening to me?

General Tsorig's PoV

What I feared most during this battle had become reality. The demons... they're swarming us. Reinforcements had arrived soon after we drove them into the fort.

We have to retreat. It's our only option now. Continuing to fight would only cause more casualties than there already were. Damnit, why?

"Retreat!" I shouted, alarming the soldiers ad I turned around on my horse.

I passed Halflight and looked back.

"Go!" He shouted in a heavy, raspy voice. "They should know who I am. They'll come after me. I can hold most of them."

"Bu-"

"Go damnit!"

A minute after I took off, I looked back to see Halflight cutting down every demon that came to him. There's no way he'll be able to last that long. If this is what he chooses, then so be it. You better survive this, we need you with us.

Halflight's PoV

Here I am, surrounded by an oh, so familiar darkness. My nightmare. it feels as if time doesn't exist here. An empty void in my mind.

"I failed you..." A familiar, dark voice said.

I turned and faced the massive wolf from before. Except, this time, it didn't show any sign of rage. Rather, it was sorrow.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, unsure of my situation. "Who are you? What are you? Where are we?"

The wolf looked at me and sighed with a long, deep breath.

"You may call me Azazal. I'm you inner beast, your inner demon. We both currently reside between the planes of life and death. The astral plane of existence." Azazal replied. "I failed to protect you."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. "Also, what do you mean by inner demon?"

"I possessed your body to battle the demons, but I couldn't draw on all of my strength. I couldn't take them all. They've captured you. Your within Fort Amol." He replied, a slight fear creeping into me. "I'm not sure if you want to know what I mean when I say I'm your inner demon."

"Just tell me." I sternly said, unready for his answer.

Shinoa's PoV

"Where's Halflight?!" I frantically asked Tsorig, noticing Halflight was no where to be seen.

After three days, the army returned. One hundred thousand left, but only around thirty thousand remain. What happend out there?

Tsorig looked at me, but not in the eyes. He painfully spoke in a quiet voice.

"Halflight... he's gone... either dead... or about to be executed..."

Tsorig's PoV

Shinoa looked at me with a dead, blank stare. Slowly, she turned and walked away. A few tear drops hit the ground.

Damnit...

Shinoa's PoV

Why... you said you would return... you promised me Halflight... please don't be dead. Keep living.

King Eldritche's PoV

"Damnit!" I screamed, shoving everything off of my desk.

I drew my sword and proceded to smash every object in sight out of rage. Just when we were so fucking close, the tides turned. Damn you Lucifer! Halflight... I know your not dead... you cheated death once in the forest, you can do it again...

Halflight's PoV

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle the truth Halflight?" Azazal asked me.

I swallowed and nodded. Bracing for whatever the answer.

"Halflight..." He looked at me with his red, slit eyes.

"You are half demon."


	12. Chapter 12 - The Untold Truth

HNNNNGGG school stinks. I also want a sandwhich... yeah, a bbq chicken sandwhich. That would be nice right about now...

Chapter Twelve - The Untold Truth

"W-What?" I stuttered, shocked beyind belief.

"Well, when I say half demon, I really mean your technically fully human. I'm just the manifestation of the demonic strength residing within you." Azazal replied, sittin down.

"How?" I questioned. "How is this possible? Father told me that my mother died in a bandit rai-"

"He lied." Azazal cut me off. "He told you that to protect you from yourself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He heaved a great sigh before replying.

"Have you not noticed? I've been dormant the last five years. Reawakened by your extreme rage in the forest. Yes, through that rage I possessed your body. Just like how I did five years ago on that night. That's why you don't remember anything you do during extreme emotions. It's not truley you. All of your emotions effect me. An example would be your stress unleashing my wrath. Now, you are calm, and so I am too."

"What about that night five years ago? I remember that."

"That's not my actions that you remember. It's the death of your father engraining it to your mind. Er, well, your adoptive father."

"I... I was adopted?"

"Halflight, listen to me. If I tell you the truth, you'll be filled with rage. Through that rage, allow me to once again possess your body, but his time with you controlling the reins. Concentrate and assist me, our strength combined is even greater than you can imagine."

I stood firmly and grit my teeth.

"Alright, tell me the truth."

"You are a bastard child... the son of a human woman... and fathered... by the demon king himself. Satan, the doombringer, the king of Hell. Lucifer."

"What happend to my mother?" I asked, anger already taking action and corsing through my veins.

"Seven months after she was impregnated, Lucifer cast her out of Corozin, had her taken far away, and then she was hung in a tree. You were born prematurly by two months from her corpse. Then, your adoptive father found you and raised you as his own. At such a young age, you were unstable and your eyes burned red as mine do. He knew what you were, but he didn't care."

"Azazal..."

"Yes?"

"I've heard enough."

I sat down and took a deep breath.

"I want this fort leveled after we leave."

"Alright Halflight. Prepare yourself..."

Dues' PoV

Halflight's song of wrath once again echoed through the air, instilling fear into anything that heard him.

"Robbed of a mother's love at birth, left to drown in blood. He was to die beneath her corpse."

Halflight fought savagely with a berserker's rage. Never once faltering in his blows. Even using the iron teeth of the wolf head shaped helmet to tear open the throats of demons close to him.

"Left to rot in a cesspit of despair. Born to die as a waste of air."

Once, a demon struck Halflight in the leg with a war hammer, breaking Halflight's bones. Halflight only stoof back up with a loud snap from his leg along with blood spewing from the cracks of the armor. He faced the terrified demon, gave a single swing, and sent it's to body halves into the air.

"Raised as a child one shorn of fate, in a fit of rage, he knows a violent destiny will await."

Halflight was caught in an explosion. He walked out the fire with five cracked ribs and a broken arm. His arm bent in a direction it shouldn't. The armor creaked and groaned, snapping his arm back into place as well as splattering blood on the ground around him. He spat up some blood too, the blood dripping out of his helmet's mouth.

"Only life by sword shall reign, and he never to death be slain."

Halflight let out a long, deep scream of rage. The ground around his rumbling from the scream's force. A few pebbles bounced about.

It was at this moment, every demon that remained decided to turn tail... and run.

It was over... well... the demon's lives were atleast.

Halflight's PoV

I slowly stumbled along a path in the woods Northward. Azazal had already gone back to sleep out of exaustion. The stars of night had begun to show.

The damage I had taken was considerably high... who am I kidding? Half my body is practically broken. I could feel pain surge through me with every step. With Azazals remaining I focused on walking. Walking back to WinterFall.

A white spec floated past my face downward.

"Damn..." I said, looking up. "It seems Tsorig was right...Winter is here."

Soon the light snow grew heavier and thicker. The moon was just barely visible in the sky. A save was just off to my left.

"Better take refuge, I'll die treading through a snowstorm..."


	13. Chapter 13 - Into the Storm

Life is boring. This story is actually one of my few imaginated escapes from reality. I have the sword of eden built out of legos for when I get bored and want to act like Halflight and pretend I'm killing demons with it. Welp, thats a fun fact about me. Anyway, onward to the story. Oh, and sorry for the long wait time for this chapter. School stuff came up.

Chapter Thirteen - Into the Storm

Tsorig's PoV

"Ready men?" I asked the platoon of soldiers assigned to me.

"Ready!" They replied.

Our objective was to infiltrate Fort Amol at various points and search for Halflight. During the three days it took us to reatreat, it heavily snowed, hopefully slowing down the demons recovery progress. After seeing Shinoa how she was, I had this platoon formed to set off for Halflight the next day. There were fourty of us, including me. This operation won't be easy, but it's still worth a try. Hopefully, God willing, we'll find Halflight alive.

"Onward!" I shouted, initiating our march.

Shinoa's PoV

A few minutes after Tsorig had left, I followed in persuit. Armed with an estoc, battle-coat, and a great hope. A hope of finding Halflight alive.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was walking into. I've never gone past the kingdom borders before... Whatever laid ahead of me... I'm not sure if I'm ready to face it.

Tsorig's PoV

As we neared Fort Amol, I could smell smoke on the air. It was a strong scent.

"Does anyone else smell that?" a soldier asked.

Many nodded in response as I slowly stepped up the hill over looking the Fort. The very hill I stood upon with Halflight days ago. Reaching the top, I took a deep breath, and opened my eyes to a sight beyond me. At first, I didn't think it was real. My belief of it being real was confirmed by gasping and muttering of the soldiers behind me.

There before us stoof Fort Amol... only there was one problem with it. It was completly destroyed with many areas burned. Smouldering ash and cinder floating off with the wind.

"In the name of all that is Holy..." someone muttered.

"Hehehe..." I chuckled to myself, dropping to my knees. "Either Halflight secretly contains the strength of a God, or God himself came down to smite the demons..."

Shinoa's PoV

I slowly walked up behind the soldiers with their backs turned to me to look at what had them in shock. I froze as I laid my eyes upon what they were looking at.

"Could this mean Halflight is alright?" I accidentally asked aloud.

"Not surprising you tagged along." Tsorig said with a sigh, turning around. "You should have stayed back at the castle. Well, too late now."

"Alright, half of you will come with me to the Fort. The rest of you go with Shinoa and search the surrounding forest." He ordered the soldiers.

Halflight's PoV

An eternal white light blinded me. It felt like I was staring at the sun. After what felt like hours, the light slowly began to fade. Enough to the point where it wasn't painful to look at.

"It seems you finally tapped into your true hidden potential." A majestic, godly voice said. It seemed to be coming from every direction.

"Indeed he has." I looked back to see Azazal walk up next to me.

"Hold on, where are we and who's the new voice?" I asked. "Way too much has been happening the past few hours."

"We're standing in the plane of afterlife." Azazal said, answering my first question. "Doon't worry, your not dead."

"My name is Deus." The new voice said. "Though you may know me as a different name..."

"What?" I asked.

"God."

Shinoa's PoV

I jogged through the forest, looking in every direction possible. The snow crunched beneath my feet and the cold air stung my nose. It was absolutly freezing out here.

As soon as Tsorig gave the order, we all went off in different directions into the forest. I took the road that led to LuminousMoon, then to WinterFall. Halflight's old home had given me the idea.

Tsorig's PoV

I looked around my surrounding, taking in the image of a raging Halflight. The complete and utter destruction of this place... could Halflight really be the one responsible for all of this? The fight in the forest I believe, but this... Halflight facing down this many demons... it just isn't that believeable...

The smell of burned and rotting demon corpses was unbearable. I'm starting to really question whether or not Halflight is responsible for this. If he is... there's no way he's human... No human, even with armor, could be strong enough to do all of this...

Shinoa's PoV

Around an hour of walking later, I noticed more frequent cracked branches on the road. I picked one up and saw what looked to be dried or frozen blood on it.

"I'm on Halflight's trail, he's alive!"

I began to sprint down the road. The trail soon branched off to the left towards a small cave.

Upon entering, I was horrified by the sight before me. Sitting down against a wall was Halflight. A pool of frozen blood around him.

A hoarse breathing could be heard through the mouth of his helmet. He was alive. Has he been here the last four days?! Is he alright?!

"Everyone, come quick! I found Halflight!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could, hoping the cave would amplify my voice.

I knelt down beside Halflight and thought of what I could do. I was quite clear he wasn't concious. Nor was he in a good state of health.

Slowly, I began to remove Halflight's helmet.

"Oh my god..."

Halflight's PoV

I stood in silence, wondering if this was just a dream.

"I understand this is a shock to you..." God continued. "...but I need you to realize how large this conflict with Lucifer really is..."

I sat down next to Azazal.

"Continue." I said.

"This war isn't just between you and the demons. If you didn't know, Lucifer and the demons also exist in the astral plane like you. Lucifer, he's been sending demons against my angels. His threat is much greater than you may think."

"What shall we do about it then?" I asked calmly.

"I myself am equal to Lucifer in strength, but with your assistance, we can turn the tides. Being his bastard child, you wield half of his strength. Through Azazal, you can learn to use that strength." God explained.

"He's right Halflight. You've still much to learn." Azazal said. "This war is on a much greater scale than we thought..."

I grit my teeth as realization dawned upon me. Even after a hundred years... this war has only just begun...

"Let this thought sink in Halflight." God said. "We shall talk again soon. For now, you need to return to Yggdrasil."

The light around me began to fade and was soon replaced with darkness.

"Well?" Azazal asked.

"I'll be needing a lot of training, don't I?"

"Indeed."

"One last thing..." I heard God say, though his voice was faded. "...I believe you may find the Sword of Eden's true power useful..."

His voice finally faded completly with that.

"I think it's about time you return Halflight." Azazal said.

"Yeah." I replied. "Everyone must think I'm dead at this point..."

"I believe you may have been unconcious for a few days. I'm not completly sure."

"Hmph."


	14. Chapter 14 - Fear

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, got caught up in some thing. Went on a drawing rampage for a couple days. Also, got really lazy about typing this stuff up. Welp, I'm rambling on with excuses. Oh, and I might start a second story... just maybe... I don't know, it could go downhill quick if I can't come up with storyline as quick as this story. Whatever, this isn't what you're here for, without futher adieu, enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen - Fear

I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of the castle infirmary. Damn, do I really end up here that often? The cold air stung at my nose as I rolled over, sliding off the bed. Though it was cloudy outside, I could tell it was early morning time.

"Damn..." I groaned, popping a few bones as I stood up.

I was only in my grey shirt and black pants. No visible bandages, cuts, or bruises were on me. Atleast, now I know why I heal so quickly...

A few steps towards the door to leave, I caught something out the corner of my eye. I took a step back to a wall mirror and was apalled at the sight I saw.

"No way..."

My eyes were slit like Azazal's, but thankfully retained their original dark blue hue.

"What the hell..."

What's happend to me while I was out? It seems my demonic half shows now... I really hope no one sees me diferently because of this...

How am I even gonna explain this to everyone? Would anyone even believe me? Would anyone still except me? Would... Shinoa except me?

I grit my teeth, opening the door out. As I stepped out, a guard passing by froze for a second, then continued walking. Slowly, I made my way down the hall with the intention of going to my room.

Every guard I passed by seemed to look away from me, avoiding eye contact. I heard a few mutter to themselves as I passed them. Soon, I could hear several voices shoutin about in a room a few doors down.

"That's the conference room..." I said to myself, remembering the room placements.

I could hear the voices more clearly as I got closer.

"We have to execute him! He can't be trusted!" A man shouted.

"We shalt not! Think of the possibilities if he's really on our side."

That's Tsorig...

"Our side?! Are you mad?! He's a demon! He'll kill us all!"

"I agree on his execution. He is still a demon no matter what and he deserves a demon's death."

I backed away from the conference room, a slight fear in my mind. Execution... that's not something I want to happen. Tsorig, he's on my side atleast...

I began to run down the hall towards Shinoa's room. She was all I could think of, the only one I could turn to, but... what if she hates me now?

Shinoa's PoV

I turned around from my desk as I heard the click of my door opening.

"Shinoa?"

I froze, seeing Halflight. His eyes... I was really hoping it was just my imagination...

"H-Halflight... is it really true? You're... half demon?" I asked.

"W-what? No, I-I'm not. Well, I-I'm half demon, but..."

He took a step foward, and I took a step back. I don't know why I did. Was it from fear? I know Halflight would never hurt me though...

"No, Shinoa, please..."

He took another step foward, I took another back. I didn't know what to say. It was as if I had forgotten how to speak.

"...not you too... please no..."

Tears began to roll down Halflight's cheeks. Slowly, he took a few steps back, then turn and ran.

"H-Halflight, wait!" I called to him.

Halflight's PoV

What do I do now? Even Shinoa's scared of me... God, help... I don't know what to do...

I wish... I wish things could go back to the way things were.. Back to how it was when I was little... Back before I knew I was the son of the devil. I just want... to go back...

Shinoa's PoV

"Where could Halflight have gone?" I asked myself, looking down a hallway intersection.

Halflight... he must think I hate him now or something. I never meant to hurt him like that. I was just... shocked. Still, I wish he hadn't kept a secret like that from me...

Maybe he didn't tell me because he thought I'd hate him... or maybe he didn't even know he was half demon himself... Gah, I need to find him! Where could he have gone?!

I searched the castle for nearly half an hour before I overheard two guards talking. When I first heard them, I didn't want to believe what they were saying. Halflight... might be executed. The noble's are voting whether or not to give him a trial.

It hit me, Halflight wasn't in the castle anymore. All of this... it must be too much for him. He's probably not hiding anywhere in the kingdom either... LuminousMoon...

Halflight's PoV

"Damnit!" I screamed as I sat down on a rock. I can't do this, not alone. Everyone's turning against me. I don't know what to do anymore...

I looked up, viewing a familiar sight. The pond Shinoa and I played by as kids, completly frozen over from the cold. Hehe, it's a fucking miricle. One of my happiest memories is still intact. Untouched by everything.

I continued crying, unsure of what to do.

"Am I really this weak?"

Suddenly, my vision was cut off from something behind me.

"You're not weak..."

That voice...

"Shinoa?"

She lowered her hands from my eyes as I turned around. Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Halflight..." She began, hugging me tightly. "...I don't care what your are. I still love you. You're still the same Halflight. The same kind hearted, caring, loving person. It doesn't matter what other people think, I'll never change my mind about you!"

I just continued crying, silently I didn't know what to say. Being with Shinoa was I wanted right now...

Shinoa's PoV

"Halflight..." I began. "I need you to tell me the truth. What's really happening?"

"This war... has only just begun..." He slowly replied. "I spoke with God..."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

Halflight gave a sigh before continuing.

"I guess I should just start from the beginning..."

Halflight's Story PoV

During the battle for Fort Amol, reinforcements came after we drove the demons into the Fort. While everyone was retreating, I suppose I lost it from stress, causing my demonic half to awaken. I was knocked out after being overwhelmed by demons. While I was unconcious, I spoke with the manifestation of my demonic half, Azazal. He told me that extreme emotions will trigger my demonic strength. Like the time you were kidnapped by demons. I was filled with such a rage, I went berserk. I don't actually remember a thing from that night. Not one thing. The stress from preparing the attack built up enough to trigger my inner-self. Anyway, I agreed to let Azazal possess my body, so we could fight our way out of Fort Amol. Since, after being told I was half demon along with being adopted, my mother being hung in a tree... and... and...

"What is it halflight?" Shinoa asked, concerned.

I'm Lucifer's bastard child...

"Again, I don't care what you are... I still love you!" Shinoa said, warmly hugging me again.

I was filled with such a rage when Azazal told me... We leveled the Fort and killed every demon that didn't flee... Then, I wandered North back here. Ended up passing out in a cave during a snowstorm. I suppose that's when you found me. During the time I was asleep, was when I spoke with God. He told me that this war is on a much greater scale that we think. The demon's have been invading heaven in their astral forms and attacking the angels. This war is being fought in two different planes of existence. Lucifer is equal in strength to God himself. Being Lucifer's bastard child, I wield half of his strength. If I can figure out how to use this power, then God and I can tip the balance in strength. We'll be able to defeat Lucifer.

Shinoa's PoV

"Halflight... this..." I began, sitting down next to him. "... this is a lot to take in..."

"I know it is..." He replied. "Take as long as you need to let it settle in..."

Even though I belive Halflight, will anyone else. Mom, Dad, and Uncle Tsorig probably will, but... this just sounds too ridiculous for anyone believe. Especially with the fact that Halflight is half demon. No one will want to trust him...


	15. Chapter 15 - The Trial

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. Spring break came up and I had freedom for once in my life. Got side tracked by a couple things. Anime... Well, moving on, enjoy the chapter. Oh, and the book is 6 pages away from being finished, then I'll start book two and possibly another fiction for you to read while book two is being hand written.

Chapter Fifteen - The Trial

Halflight's PoV

I sat before the Archprist, my arms and legs chained to my chair. The jury consistedd of several nobles, only a few of the lower class people were present. As for my defendants, they consisted of the King - Samuel Eldritch, the Queen - Shiinon Eldritch, General Tsorig Eldritch, and of course Shinoa.

"Will everyone settle down, so we may begin the trial." The Archpriest ordered.

The commotion soon settled in a matter of seconds. Everyone took their seats. Then, my trial began.

"Now, let us begin with your name. It is Halflight Gherman, correct?" The Archpriest asked me.

"Yes sir." I replied as calmly as possible, despite my situation.

"Thank you. Now, your current titles are of the following: Black Swordsman, Hundred Demon Slayer, and Sentinel, correct?"

"All of them except Hundred Demon Slayer. That's just what some people started calling me." I replied.

"Alright, I cross that off." The Archpriest said, flicking a pen on some paper. "Today, you are one trial for... let's see here... secretly hiding your identity of being half demon, am I correct."

"I won't lie..." I began. "I am indeed half demon."

The jury immediatly began murmuring after I said that.

"Not just that..." I continued. "... I am the bastard child of Lucifer."

Almost instantly, the jury burst out with death calls and agreement for execution.

"Silence!" The Archpriest thundered. "Whether or not he is half demon, this is not your decision for his execution!"

"He'll kill us all!" Someone screamed.

"Put him to death!" Another shouted.

"Enough!" Tsorig cut in. "May I take the stand Archpriest Donovan?"

So that's the priest's name...

"As you wish." Donovan gestured towards the defense stand.

Tsorig's PoV

I don't give a damn if Halflight is half demon or not. He's proven where his true loyalty lies more than once to me.

"Everyone!" I shouted. "Should we really be putting Halflight through this? Have you forgotten what he has done for us?"

"And what might that be? Huh?" Someone in the jury asked.

"Halflight has taken extreme measures to ensure the kingdom's safety. Once, he took on over a hundred demons to save Princess Shinoa. Another time, he completly revamped the entire mapping of troop formations to ensure complete effectiveness during battle. Even just a few days ago, while we were retreating from Fort Amol, he faced down their army alone, knowing they were truley targeting him, buying us time to escape."

"Not just that..." An old man in the jury stood up. "He's done plenty to help the townspeople as well."

Halflight's PoV

He looks familiar...

"My name is Mikael and I would like to say that Halflight has been a good samaratin within the kingdom. For example, when my cane was stolen, he and Shinoa went and retrieved it for me."

I remember him now.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Someone shouted. "He's probably just doing all this to gain our trust!"

"Alright, we've heard what Tsorig has to say, but we still have more defense members who I'm sure would like to speak." Donovan said.

The King and Queen stood up and took the defense stand.

Samuel/Shiinon Dual PoV

"We're going to make this as simple as possible..." Shiinon began. "... Halflight is no enemy!" Samuel finished.

"Prove it!" A jury member shouted.

"The two rulers of the kingdom putting trust in the boy isn't enough?" Shiinon questioned.

"If he was our enemy, he could've killed us already and Lucifer would be in control of the kingdom." Samuel said.

"A very good point!" Donovan exclaimed.

Shinoa's PoV

A few murmers sounded from the jury as I was called up to the defense stand. What should I say? No one will believe Halflight's story...

Halflight gave me a nod as I stood up on the stand.

"I'll start with this..." I said, looking over at the jury. "...I love Halflight."

The jury was completly silent. They all gave me appalled, dead stares. Some with their mouths open.

"Please... believe me when I say this... Halflight is a good person. He's kind, caring, loving, and so many other things. I've known him since we were kids. We would always play together in the woods, not a care in the world. Meeting him was the best thing that's happend to me. Now, I know him better than all of you, and I'd have to say he could never hurt anyone without a reason.

Only a few faces within the jury grew softer.

"Halflight has always been there for me when I need him. His selflessness beyond me. Now, I ask of you... all of you... please, don't execute Halflight. He means too much to me... and if you do... you may as well be executing me too...

The room was silent.


	16. Chapter 16 - Restless Break

Ayyyyy, how art thou my peeps... Jesus, that was cringey. Anyway, moving on to the story. This will be a rather short chapter, but closer to the end the chapters get longer. Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen - Restless Break

God's PoV

"Well, that concludes the battle." I said to Halflight, finishing our conversation. "It seems your body is ready to wake up now."

"Alright, thanks for the update on the war. I guess we'll talk some other night then." He replied.

"Indeed."

Halflight's PoV

I woke up, warm and happy. It's been nearly two weeks since Fort Amol. My trial a mere four days ago. While I can't say life is perfect now, it's much better... well... mostly...

Upon rolling over in my bed, I noticed something missing. Rather, someone missing. Shinoa, she was no where to be seen.

"Huh?" I got up, noticing my room door cracked open. "Guess she got up early."

After a minute or two of getting ready, I left my room and headed towards the castle kitchen. When I got there, Shinoa wasn't there either. Nothing but a plate of food and a note. The note read,

"Goodmorning Halflight! You looked really peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, here's breakfast! Enjoy!

P.S. I'm training in the castle garden. Join me later will ya?"

"Heh, thanks Shinoa." I said, looking at the plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage. "I can't cook for shit..."

Shinoa's PoV

"Hya!" I shouted, thrusting my estoc.

It's been about... I'd say thirty minutes of me training out here in the castle garden.

"Yo!" I heard someone call out from behind me. "Here for training."

I turned to see Halflight, sword in hand. A smile on his face.

"So what's the plan?" Halflight asked.

I cracked a smile, because I had a lot planned today.

Halflight's PoV

"Grah!" I grunted, blocking Shinoa's estoc, struggling to hold it back.

In a split second, Shinoa turned and kicked me in the chest, sending me flying back a few feet.

"Urgh.." I groaned in pain.

The pain I felt from that kick... it's like my ribs are made of glass. What the hell...

"Are you even trying?" Shinoa asked with a smile, walking towards me.

"Ye- Kagh!" I spat up blood.

My body... somethings wrong with it... I feel so weak..

"H-Halflight, are you alright?!" Shinoa asked, panicked.

"I-I'm fine..." I replied, wiping the blood from my lips as Shinoa held out her hand. "I think I just need a little more time to get back in shape."

Shinoa pulled me up as I took her hand.

"You're probably right. Best to give it another week or so." She said. "Let's go rest by the oak tree."

"Yeah, sure."

Shinoa's PoV

After a few minutes, Halflight had dozed off leaning against the tree. Seems his body still does need to recover if he's this tired that quickly. Ahh, he looks so cute when he's asleep. I leaned by head against his shoulder and slowly dozed off as well.

Halflight's PoV

I opened my eyes to see an ever lasting infinite darkness. The astral realm.

"Back to training Halflight." Azazal appeared from the darkness. "You'll find this lesson quite interesting."

"Before we start, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"My body in the physical world. I feel weak as if I've lost all my strength. Why is that?"

"That's because you have lost your strength. If I remember correctly, you broke an arm, a leg, and what was it? Five ribs? Back at Fort Amol. You may have fully healed, but you still need a few more days to regain you physical strength. Thankfully, you still have you strength in the astral world, so that is why today's lesson will be interesting." Azazal explained.

"Alright then, what are you teaching me?" I asked.

"Two things. One, how to draw upon your astral strength in the physical world. Two, how to wield the Sword of Eden's true strength."

"Hehe... Let's do this!"

Shinoa's PoV

I slowly awoke to a warm ray of sunlight shining through the leaves of the oak tree. The pleasant scent of the garden permeated the air as usual. Upon turning over, I immediatly noticed, Halflight, instead of resting, was up and swinging his swords about.

"Sentinel Halflight!" Someone shouted.

I looked to the garden entrance to see a guard run up to Halflight, looking extremly panicked. He said a few things, placing an alarmed look on Halflight.

As the guard left, I walked up to Halflight, unsure of what was happening.

"What's going on?" I asked Halflight.

He grit his teeth for a second before replying.

"RayvensPeak... is being attacked by Lucifer!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Bloody Confrontation

Suuup peeps. Just dropping this care package of literature.

Chapter Seventeen - Bloody Confrontation

Halflight's PoV

"Halflight, you can't go!" Shinoa shouted at me. "Your not fully healed!"

"I have to. This is a chance to directly attack Lucifeer!" I replied, slowly putting on the Berserker Armor.

"Are you crazy?! You are in no condition to fight! Don't do this!"

"Shinoa, look, don't forget that I'm not the one attacking him, God is. I'm just extra power that he'll borrow to tip the baalance of strength between him and Lucifer. I'll be fine."

"Halflight, please... I just..." She hugged me and said, "I just don't want to risk losing you again."

"Know this, and listen well." I said, hugging her back. "My heart will be forever yours, and I will fight until the day I see you again."

"Halflight..."

"Even if we're separated, it won't be long until I find my way back to you again. Don't worry, I'll come back to you."

"Okay then... just don't get yourself killed. Come back to me ya hear?"

"Loud and clear!" I said, quickly kissing Shinoa before turning to leave.

Deus' PoV

"Halflight, are you sure your ready for this? Your physical strength isn't exactly at full power just yet." I asked Halflight.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. We have to take the risk." He mentally replied.

"Alright, I'll take on Physical form when you get close to Lucifer."

"Okay then. I'll see you there."

Tsorig's PoV

"Halflight, are you sure about this? You and God, can you both really defeat him?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"No doubt about it."

That was the answer I wanted to hear. There will be no resting today. Only the elite of my army will attend this battle. The White Dragon Knights and the Storm Watchers of Winter.

Rayven's Peak can hold for now. We'll hit the demons from the sides while Halflight comes from behind in attempt of hitting Lucifer. This battle could end the war, but if we fail... who knows what could happen?

Still, I can't help, but think, why is Lucifer doing a direct attack now? In the last hundred years, he hasn't shown himself, but this specific battle, he does. Why is that?

There's something suspicious about this...

"Halflight, be careful when you fight Lucifer. I've got a bad feeling about this battle."

"I know, Lucifer has never shown himself before. It's suspicious, but we still have to take this chance. Don't lose faith just yet."

He's right. The battle has yet to begind. I've no idea what will happen. Now is not the time to be pondering these things. We'll give this our all.

Today, we're given the chance to end this war.

We'll fight to the end.

For Yggdrasil!

Halflight's PoV

Rayven's Peak is now in view. The demons were swarming the kingdom. Not enough to break their defenses, but they're getting closer by the second.

"Halflight, ready to charge?" Tsorig asked me, readying his blade.

"Crush them." I replied, drawing my swords.

"Alright, everyone, battle formations!" Tsorig shouted. "Charge!"

Four hundred thousand elite knights. I'm not sure if that'll be enough man power, but there's no turning back now.

"Azazal!" I mentally shouted.

"Yes Halflight! Shall we go berserk?" He replied back, also mentally.

"You already know the answer."

With that, I began running into the battle.

For the first time, I tested out the Sword of Eden's true power. I swung at a row of demons, and was unable to comprehend what I had just done. Just a second ago, twenty or so demons stood before me. Now, there was nothing, but blood and guts.

I've seen plenty of magical weapons in my time, but one such as this was far too powerful to be called a weapon...

Tsorig's PoV

We slowly hacked and slashed our way throught the demons, making way to the castle.

"Is there no end to them?!" A soldier shouted, seeing our slow movement.

"Don't give in just yet! This will be one of our greatest battles, don't stop now!" I shouted, encouraging the nearby knights.

We will not stop. We will not give up. We'll fight until the last man stands.

Now, where's Lucifer? I don't see im anywhere. Could he be hidden among the demons? Where is he?!

Haflight's PoV

"Hraaagh!" I screamed in rage, tearing through the demons that opposed me.

"Have you found Lucifer?" I mentally asked Azazal.

"Not just yet. I'm Still searching for his spectre in the astral plane." He replied.

Damn! I'm starting to feel fatigued. I think my lost strength is finally catching up to me. Shit, this isn't good.

Shinoa's PoV

I could see smoke, far off in the distance. It's direction from Rayven's Peak. I could feel Lucifer's presence from here. Or maybe it was Halflight's rage...

The level of destruction that's happening... it surely is terrifying. Something was calling to me though. Something tolf me I needed to go to Halflight. To help him.

I don't know what it is though.

I... I have to go there...

I've got a bad feeling about this...


	18. Chapter 18 - The Devil Himself

Been going through some stuff recently. Incredibly pissed while typing this, so errors might be more frequent. Sorry about that. Balancing school life, gaming life, anarchist life, and time alone to dig deep into the human mind isn't easy. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen - The Devil Himself

Halflight's PoV

"My dear bastard son..." I heard a dark voice say.

"Halflight..." Azazal growled. "Behind you."

I turned and faced him. His red eyes, sharpened teeth, and massive armor... it's him... the devil himself. Finally, it's time to end this.

"It's time..." I turned to my right to see a man. His hair brown, eyes green, and he wore pure silvery white armor. "Let's end this brother!"

"Teh. You think you can beat me Deus. I'd like to see you try. You're a pathetic weakling. You-"

"Are we just gonna pretend I'm not here?" I cut off Lucifer.

"Bah, fuck you. You're nothing but a maggot compared to me. You couldn't possibly harm me." He replied in an enraged voice. "I'm surprised that you don't shiver to my voice though."

"With all due respect, the only time I shivered was when I was cold." I said, glaring at Lucifer. "Deus, let's end him. Do what you must with my strength."

"Not so fast!" Lucifer shouted, raising his war hammer to me.

I raised up both of my swords in an attempt to block whatever attack Lucifer was about to unleash. In a second, I felt such an incredible pain before blacking out.

Deus' PoV

I looked back, seeing Halflight's unconcious body several meters away.

"Don't think I'd fall for that brother..." Lucifer grinned.

I gave a sigh and replied, "Why don't you stop this war and surrender?"

"Never! I will take over this land and claim what is rightfully mine!" He shouted at me.

"Brother, please. It doesn't have to end this way..."

"Don't you talk to me like! You've always been like this. Acting all high and mighty. Taking everything that was rightfully mine!"

"Fool, don't you see what you're doing? This destruction is exactly why I opposed you in the first place. Why can't you get this through you're head? You're not fit to rule the world!" I said, recognizing his arrogance.

"There you go! Acting all high and mighty again! This time, brother, I will defeat you and ascend to being the God of this world. I won't be defeated like during our battle at the birth of the world." Lucifer replied, challenging me.

"Then so be it, brother." I said, holding out my hand as my Holy weapon materialized.

My weapon was one of the few relics forged from the fabric of the universe. Just like the Blade of Eden. The Lance of Actuation.

"Don't forget Deus, this is no duel, this is a fight to the death." Lucifer said, holding his weapon to me.

Volundrung, the Hammer of Might.

"Now, let's end this once and for all!"

With that, the clash of our weapons sent out a shock wave across the battlefield. For a moment, when Lucifer and I locked weapons, I saw a bit of fear in his eyes, there was also his rage. The hatred he held towards me... There is no holding back now. Today, one of us very well could die.

Halflight's PoV

Looking around, I found myself in an infinite darkness. The astral plane of existence.

"Azazal?" I asked aloud.

"Yeah, I'm here." He replied, materializing before me.

"What happend?" I asked, curious as to why the hell I was here. I could only remember Lucifer hitting me with something before I blacked out.

"I'm not sure. All I know is Lucifer used some type of spell on you. I can't figure out what it was though." Azazal replied.

"What should we do then?"

"Honestly, I don't know. For now, just try to regain your strength while I attempt to figure out what Lucifer hit you with."

"Alright, but how is Deus faring against Lucifer?"

"Don't worry. He can hold up for now."

Shinoa's PoV

Every step I took, I could feel the heat of battle growing closer. Halflight, you better be safe. You've kept your promise this long, but something tells me you'll be needing help this time.

Well, I guess it's time to test out my skills in a real fight.

General Tsorig's PoV

This fight between God and Lucifer... it's beyond me. I've never seen anything of the likes of this. The amount of destruction they cause when they clash weapons aloone would be enough to easily kill fifty men.

I don't see Halflight anywhere though. Didn't he say that he and God would combine strength? Where could he be? No matter. I'll just watch on and find out.

Deus' PoV

I stood, facing Lucifer, a few feet between us. The both of us were catching our breaths.

"Give up yet?" Lucifer asked.

"Never. Not against you." I replied.

"Teh, that's just like you, little brother."

I swung foward, attempting to strike lucifer.

"Hragh!" Lucifer grunted, blocking my thrust with his hammer.

Pulling foward, I lunged at him, aiming for his heart. He once again blocked and we locked weapons.

"You can't keep going on forever." Lucifer said, gritting his teeth.

"Neither can you!" I shouted, pushing down on him.

"Argh!" Lucifer backed up. "I'm getting real tired of this shit."

"You and me both." I said, glaring at him.

"Hehehe..." Lucifer began chuckling. "Hehe... Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Idiot, you should have payed attention to my movement."

What? What does he mea- oh no.

"Time for the fun to begin!" Lucifer shouted, stepping towards Halflight's body.

"No! Don't!" I shouted.

It was too late...


	19. Chapter 19 - Halflight's Demise

Aaaaaaaaand I'm back with another chapter of Dueling Fate. Now, I have an announcement. I've hit some serious writers block for Dueling Fate book two, so I'll be posting a second story for the first time while I get over writers block. I don't know how well it's going to be compared to Dueling Fate, due to the fact that it's in a modern setting, rather than the medieval esque slash fantasy world I normally portray stories in, but I'm still gonna try and get it out while you wait for Dueling Fate. Anyways, onward to the story.

Chapter Nineteen - Halflight's Demise

Lucifer's PoV

"Oh this energy! This strength! It feels great!" I shouted.

My bastard son. Who knew your body would make such a fine vessel for me. Possessing it is more than worth my time.

"What have you done?" Deus asked.

"Making this battle more interesting." I replied, grinning.

Halflight's PoV

"What the hell is going on?!" I frantically asked, the void around me shaking. "Is this God's work?"

"No... it's..." Azazal struggled to answer, as if he was in pain.

"What?!"

"Lucifer!"

Shinoa's PoV

"What in the hell..."

The destruction taking place before my eyes... So this is what war is really like. What Halflight has been through...

Where is he though? I don't see Hal- Oh my God...

Deus' PoV

"Unrgh!"

Such strength with Halflight's swords. Matching Lucifer's blows is rattling my bones. If I stay on defense like this, I'll be crushed.

"Just die already!" Lucifer shouted, swinging the Blade of Eden.

I barely blocked his blow, the blade just grazing my cheek.

"Getting tired?" Lucifer mocked me.

I can't directly attack him without harming Halflight's body. This isn't good. All I can do is block and dodge for now. Maybe... just maybe... Halflight and Azazal can expell Lucifer from the body vessel.

Ah damn...

"Halflight!" Someone shouted.

I turned my head to see a girl with purple hair. Isn't that Halflight's lover?

"Stay away!" I shouted at her. "This isn't the Halflight you know. He's possessed by Lucifer!"

Shinoa's PoV

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Leave us be, begone girl." Halflight shouted, his voice deep and raspy. "This is not your buisiness."

"Halflight?"

"Idiot, Halflight is gone! ALl that's left is I, Lucifer."

"N-no, that's not possible." I retaliated. "Halflight isn't gone. I won't believe it. He's defeated those like you time and time again. There's no way he's given up yet!"

There was just no way he was gone. Halflight has performed incomprehensible feats before, this time couldn't be any different... could it?

Halflight's PoV

"I need to take back over! Azazal, figure something out!" I shouted, panicking.

"I'm trying! Lucifer's grip is just so strong." He replied.

"Hehehe..."

"What the?!" I looked back.

I saw an outline of Lucifer for a second before a flash of light blinded me.

When the light faded, I found myself in a black void, but it wasn't the astral realm. Is this the end? Am I dead? No, this can't be it! Not now!

I didn't come all this way just to die. I refuse to stop now! Never!

Shutting my eyes, I hoped this was all just a dream, and that I would wake up from it when I opened my eyes back. Upon opening them back up, I saw a place I knew too well. How could this have happend?

I stood in a clearing of dark green grass within woods. A pond with a large stone set in the middle. By the pond stood two children. One with purple hair and hazel eyes, the other with black hair and dark blue eyes.

Is that...

"Come back to more ya hear?" The girl said.

"Loud and clear." The boy replied, mimicing an army commander's voice, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Get home safe!" The girl said, hugging the boy.

"You too!" He replied, hugging her back.

They both then turned and began walking in opposite directions, glancing back at eachother a few times.

I started following the boy, knowing damn well who it was.

Suddenly, he looked up for a second and then began sprinting. I ran after him, fear beginning to flow through me.

Before I knew it, we were in my home town, Luminous Moon, nearing my old house.

"Don't..." I began, the boy approaching the house before us. "Don't go in there!"

I ran iin after him in hopes of stopping what would happen... but it was to late, he had already seen his, no, my father being cleaved apart by a demon. I knew what was about to happen next.

For a second, I lost all reason and though, as I grabbed the boy's shoulder, pulling him back and ripping the dagger from his hand.

With not a single emotion but rage on my face, I drove the dagger into the chest of the demon infront of us.

Looking back, I saw the boy terrified at what I had done.

Then, I could see again.

Deus' PoV

"Give up now?" Lucifer taunted me before kicking me across the field.

I'm not going to last much longer like this...

"Oh, you really always a fool brother." Lucifer said, stepping towards me with both his hammer and my lance in hand. "Time to see what both these toys can do together. Any last words?"

Suddenly, I felt something, something worse than Lucifer drawing near, the air around us becoming heavy.

I looked up to him and replied,

"Awaken to your maelstrom of hate, Halflight, the Black Swordsman..."

I shut my eyes as Lucifer swung down upon me, but death never came.

Halflight is stronger than you think Lucifer.

Lucifer's PoV

"Unngrh!" I looked down, a golden blade through my chest.

"You demented shit stain..." A voice more ominous than my own shouted behind me. "...it's time for you to die!"

I couldn't comprehend what had happend as I was sent flying into the side of a stone wall, smashing through it.

Quickly, I picked myself back up.

"This better not be one of your tricks Deus!" I shouted, looking towards my potenitally new enemy. "Huh?!"

The creature than stood before me...

This is interesting...

Shinoa's PoV

I stood in shock, the sight before me terrifying, yet hopeful. There was just one probelm with what I was seeing. There are two Halflights fighting eachother.

One of them was surely Lucifer, the other... I don't know...

"Shinoa!" I looked back to see Uncle Tsorig. "Why the bloody hell are you here?!"

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "I just felt something call me here."

Tsorig then went wide eyed as he looked beyond me.

"Is that..."

"Yes, that's Halflight. The real one."

Facing Lucifer was Halflight, but he was much, much different. His eyes slit and blood red. Hair a ghostly white. Fangs and horns. Ears that of wolves.

He looked like a true demon.

So... this is what Halflight really is...

Deus' PoV

"How?! How is this possible?!" Lucifer shouted, swinging Volundrung down on Halflight.

That attack was a grave mistake. Halflight gripped the head of the hammer, cracks appearing from under his fingers.

"Grah!" Lucifer pulled back, thrusting the lance, Halflight also grabbing the end.

With a turn, Halflight threw Lucifer across a street, smashing through several walls.

The fight between Halflight and Lucifer was of such a great sacale, both sides of war ceased fighting and just stared and watched the two.

Halflight's attacks were relentless and ruthless while Lucifer struggled to keep up.

Something was off though...

Something isn't right...

No...

Halflight's PoV

I once again lay in complete darkness. I'm not dead, that's for sure. I know it. It's just... what am I doing here?

Where am I? It feels like the astral plain, but I don't feel Azazal's presence.

This place.. it's... that sound, it sounds like water. The water... it's dragging me... to the bottom of the ocean.

I feel so weak...

So helpless...

I guess this is the end...

Tsorig's PoV

"Get back!" I looked to my left, a man with brown hair and green eyes donning silver armor stood.

"Both of you, get back!" He shouted. "That isn't the Halflight you know fighting Lucifer."

"W-what do you mean?" Shinoa asked, as we backed away from the battle.

"Halflight, he's gone into stampede mode."

"Stampede mode?" I questioned.

"You know of Halflight's inner demon, Azazal, right?"

"Yeah." Shinoa and I replied in unison.

"Azazal is dead. Not long after Lucifer and Halflight merged vessels, Azazal was killed off by Lucifer's spectre in the astral realm in an attempt to absorb Halflight's demonic strength. As you can see, that failed horrificly. Instead, Halflight's strength was doubled, but without Azazal, Halflight can't focus that strength. He's like a stampeding rabid animal. There's no stopping him now. He's a completly mindless being that slaughters all around him, whether friend or foe.

Shinoa's PoV

"T-then what do we do?!" I shouted. "There has to be a way to stop him!"

"Not without killing him" God replied. "All we can do is wait him out... if he ever calms down at all..."

No... I need to think of a way to stop him... I know him better than anyone...

There has to be a way!

Lucifer's PoV

I ducked, avoiding a neck swipe from Halflight. How, where did this child obtain such strength? He's only supposed to be half as strong as me! This isn't possible.

No, I cannot die here. I've come to far.

Halflight and I battled for just a few minutes, but it's beginning to feel like an enternity. Blow after blow, swing after swing. I survived it all.

I cannot... I must not fail! This world belongs to me! I am it's rightful ruler!

Tsorig's PoV

The heat of this battle was one of great strength.

"Do you think Halflight could defeat Lucifer?" I asked, seeing how he fared against Lucifer.

"No." God replied.

"What? Why?"

"In terms of weapons, Lucifer still has the advantage. He carries two powerful relics forged from the fabric of the universe, while Halflight only has one."

"Lucifer is struggling though, and Halflight seems fine. Mind elaborating more?"

Shinoa's PoV

That feeling I had earlier that called me here, was it to see this? To watch Halflight throw his life away?

No, that can't be it...

Maybe, it was to stop Halflight. How though? I do't have any special powers or anything. I'm horrendous with magic too.

I'm not strong enough to fight him. Even if I was, I wouldn't have to guts to risk killing him.

What do I do?

There has to be something...

What could it be...

That's it...

Lucifer's PoV

This fight can't go on any longer. I have to defeat him now!

"Hragh!" I cried, thrusting the lance at Halflight.

We locked weapons, fighting for dominance. The lance started creaking, which definitly wasn't a good sign.

Suddenly, cracks began appearing all on the handle, causing me to flinch.

"Grah!" I groaned, taking a blow from Halflight's knee, causing me to fall back.

Halflight then turned and kicked me with his other leg, throwing me across a street and into a wall.

This is no good, I have to end this quick.

Deus' PoV

Halflight's demonic nature was getting worse by the second. A minute ago, he was cussing out Lucifer. Now, he was just making inaudible screams and growls. If this keeps up, I don't know if he'll be able to return to his human state.

"Gragh!" Lucifer blocked Halflight with both hammer and lance.

Halflight began to growl louder and louder as he put more force on Lucifer. A small crack then appeared near the bottom of the Swords of Eden's blade. Suddenly, Halflight screached, breaking down Lucifer's guard and sending Lucifer back in a ball of black flame.

Halflight was definitly nearing the peak of his strength and point of no return. Black flame is an unholy thing only able to be conjured with an insane amount of magika.

"You..." Lucifer began, raising up hammer and lance. "Let's end this!"

"Get down!" I screamed as Halflight raised his sword.

Halflight and Lucifer charged. Then, as their weapons clashed, the battlefield was met by a blast of light.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dueling Fate

And here we are at the final chapter for Dueling Fate, Part One, Demon Arc. I don't know when I'll be able to get over writers block and begin writing part two of the story, but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. For now, you can read my fanfiction, "From Zero to Hero" which will be coming out soon. Well, without further adieu, let's begin the final chapter.

Chapter Twenty - Dueling Fate

Tsorig's PoV

Once the light faded, I looked up to see a crater where Lucifer and Halflight stood. Halflight laid a few feet from the crater, Lucifer no where to be seen. Could this mean...

"H-Halflight, did he defeat Lucifer?!" I questioned.

"No, he didn't." God replied.

"What? Where's Lucifer then?"

"Probably somewhere in Kingdom Corozin having his body reformed by his mages. I can feel his astral life force still active. Barely, but still alive.

"Damnit!" I shouted. "Did we fight this battle all for nothing asides from defending Rayven's Peak?!"

"Now isn't the time to worry about that..." God said, nervously.

"What do you mean?!" I angrily asked.

God only simply pointed, causing me to turn in the direction of his finger.

"Shit..."

We do indeed have a bigger problem right now.

Across the battlefield, Halflight was already back up and slashing away at the retreating demons around him. Even with a broken sword, he was still wreaking havoc among the demons. The wounds inflicted by Eden's broken blade definitly won't close eaisily even if a demon manages to escape.

What we all feared right now happend in mere seconds. Halflight turned, his blood red eyes focused directly at us. Slowly, he began walking towards us.

"Get back Shinoa!" I shouted as God and I raised arms, a sword magically forming in God's hand.

Halflight then began running towards us, his face that of a murderer.

Out of nowhere, something I didn't expect happend.

"Halflight!" Shinoa shouted, running past us towards Halflight.

"You idiot! Get back!" God shouted.

Shinoa's PoV

"Halflight!" I shouted as we neared.

What I was doing was dumb, I know it is. It's the only idea I could think of though. I always knew that Halflight never could nor never would hurt me. Even in this state, something told me he still wouldn't. That I'm his one true weakness.

Soon, the moment of truth came as I slammed into Halflight, embracing him tightly.

"Halflight, listen to me..." I began, looking directly into his eyes. "...it's me, Shinoa."

"Sh-Shinoa..." Halflight weakly said, his face of rage dropping.

"It's okay Halflight. I'm here now. You're gonna be okay." I said, trying to comfort him.

He shut his eyes, dropping to his knees. Dropping his sword, he spat up blood before completly blacking out.

Halflight's PoV

I see myself in the depths of water. The darkness dragging me down into an abyss. As I sink deeper, I could feel the cold void swallowing me whole.

Not a single ray of light can be seen. Nothing for you to find. No hope.

"Halflight..." I hear a whisper of a voice.

This voice I recognize, yet cannot remember. The darkness had taken a toll on my mind.

"...it's me, Shinoa."

Slowly, I weakly opened my eyes.

I see an arm reach down, yet I feel no strength to reach back. The sea still pulls me down further.

"It's okay Halflight. I'm here now. You're gonna be okay."

I hear those words and begin to muster the last of my strength.

"I'll always be here for you." I hear the voice say as my hand reaches theirs.

There was but one thing on my mind as I felt myself being pulled up.

Shinoa.

Shinoa's PoV

"Will he be okay?" I asked God as we watched over Halflight in the castle infirmiry.

"He himself will be. As for his body... I think you'd rather not know." He replied.

"Alright then, I won't pry."

"Well, I best be off and return to Heaven now. The battle here is over, but in the aether realm it isn't." God said, turning to the window. "If you need me, give me a prayer and I'll answer directly."

"Right then. See you." I replied as God disappeared into thin air.

"You idiot..." I began, getting into bed next to Halflight. "...I told you not to get yourself killed, yet you still nearly die."

Well, not that it matters now. Halflight is alive and safe.

Halflight... you try too hard. Trying to hold the weight of the world... You idiot, why don't you ever lean on anyone for support? I know you're worried about us getting killed, but we're all worried even more about you.

Ah, whatever. Too late now.

"We can discuss this another day..." I said, dozing off next to Halflight.

Halflight's PoV

"Gah!" I screamed, waking up with a searing headache.

I sat up as memories began flooding my mind. All of it hitting me at once made me want to puke. The fight with Lucifer, that memory made my headache even worse.

"Shinoa!" I shouted, getting out of the infirmary bed, the memory of me nearly attacking her hit me hard.

"Unrgh!" I grunted, falling over. "The hell?!"

My legs hurt like one son of a bitch, I couldn't even stand. Slowly, I pulled myself up using the bedframe and limped using the bed for support. Almost instantly, I fell over, putting my fist into the wall mirror by accident.

"Huh?" Seeing myself in the cracked me shocked me.

My demonic features were gone. Even my eyes we're back to their original human state.

"Halflight!" Shinoa burst into the room. "Are you okay?!"

Tears began streaming from my eyes.

"Shinoa..." I began, looking up to her. "...I'm so sorry."

Immediatly, she got down and hugged me tightly.

"It's alright Halflight. You don't have to apologize." She said.

"Bu-"

Before I could say anymore, Shinoa passionatly kissed me. We stayed like this for a few seconds before Shinoa pulled back.

"Halflight, it's okay. I'm fine." Shinoa smiled. "Even in the state as you were in, you still wouldn't have hurt me. You don't have in in you, even if forced too."

Shinoa's PoV

I stood infront of the castle, watching over the kingdom with Mom Dad, Uncle Tsorig, and Halflight. I held Halflight to support him, as he struggled to stand due to fatigue.

"How did RayvensPeak fare?" Halflight asked, looking to Tsorig.

"Several casualties. A fifth of the population was wiped out. They survived though, that's all that matters." Tsorig replied.

"Damnit..." Halflight groaned.

"Halflight, listen, you did your best out there." Mom began.

"Try to let it go. We can't save everyone." Dad finished.

"You really did try your best Halflight. Don't blame yourself for the bad that's happend." I said, holding Halflight's hand.

"It sems fate just had other plans." Tsorig said.

"Tch. Fate can kiss my ass." Halflight replied, letting go of me and painfully forcing himself to stand. "Fate, destiny, like I give a damn what caused it. That isn't gonna make me give up."

Halflight looked to me before saying,

"I guess I'll be dueling fate, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you will be." I replied, looking over the kingdom.

Epilogue

Lucifer may have won the battle, but the war is not yet over. Dark times are coming, and it won't be pretty. Even so, Halflight is more than prepared. In fact, everyone is. Even the dead...

References

Much of my work was inspired by both real and fictional events and characters. Fight scenes, lines said by characters, and many other things. The storyline itself was my original idea though.

These are the three main works which inspired me for part one of the story.

Berserk

One violent and dark manga series written by Kentaro Miura. Where Halflight gets the nickname "Black Swordsman." Many of Halflight's traits came from the main protaganist of Berserk, Guts.

Azazal was based off of Guts' inner beast of darkness.

Halflight's armor is modeled after Guts' Berserker Armor.

Dark Souls

A dark, fantasy RPG game inspired by Berserk and created by Hidetaka Miyazaki.

Halflight gets his name from the boss, "Halflight, Spear of the Church." Both of them being powerful swordsman, capable of fighting several enemies at once.

Tsorig got his name of the NPC, "Knight Slayer Tsorig".

The Holy Bible

Pretty much where God and Lucifer came from. The Archangels and such will be coming during part two of the story.

Part One.

Demon Arc.

End.

Part Two.

God Arc.

Begin.


End file.
